Antes de morir
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Por tus venas ya no circula sangre. Tu corazón dejó de latir. Tu cuerpo se está pudriendo." —¿Estoy muerta?"Así es." Madeleine es una joven chica canadiense que se encuentra en la mejor etapa de su vida, ¡su novio se le acaba de proponer! Pero como todas las cosas en la vida, tiene que ocurrir algo inesperado. (Gore)(Franada)(Basado en "After,life")
1. Prólogo: Descansa antes del funeral

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, sus personajes o cualquier mención que haga en esta historia le pertenece al ente mágico que todos conocemos por el nombre de Hidekaz Himaruya. Esta historia no fue realizada con el propósito de lucrar con su obra.

 **Advertencias:** Gore, menciones de trastornos alimenticios, Médiums y todas aquellas coas raras que tienen que ver con la magia y lo sobrenatural. Si no es lo que buscas, fuiste atraído(a) por el resumen y no tienes estómago fuerte cambia de historia.

 **Comentarios:** ¿Existe alguien que haya visto la película "After-life"? Buen, pues la historia está basada en esa película. Si hay alguien que no la haya visto y desea le la historia, recomiendo que la vea, aunque no es tan necesario porque tiene diversas modificaciones.

¡Disfruta la tortura! (Lectura, me refería a leer)

* * *

 _ **Antes de morir**_

* * *

 **Prólogo de prólogos:**

 **Descansa antes del funeral.**

* * *

Dejó que el agua impregnase a sus manos y las descansó bajo del grifo durante lo que consideró un par de minutos. Después de eso, cerró la llave y se secó las manos con una toalla que estaba predispuesta para la labor. Sus cabellos rubios le taparon parcialmente la vista durante unos segundos, para después largarse de su rostro por medio de un furibundo resoplido.

Cuando se aseguró de tener desinfectadas las manos, se alejó del área del lavamanos y procedió a caminar en la parte iluminada apenas por un par de focos incandescentes posicionados en puntos clave para iluminar correctamente cada ángulo.

Se aseguró de ponerse los materiales correctos (guantes de látex, gorro, bata que alejase toda la impureza de sus ropas) antes de acercarse a la meseta ubicada en el centro. Después de hacer un sonido desagradable y entretenido al estirar la punta de uno de los guantes observó los materiales que tenía para trabajar el cuerpo. Escarpelo, unas tijeras, pinzas y no nos olvidemos de la aguja e hilo.

Tomó el escarpelo y retiró la manta hasta por encima de los pechos que se alcanzaban a visualizar un poco gracias a las depresiones y sombras que provocaban por gracia de la sábana. La dobló cuidadosamente y apenas rozando la piel con el instrumento se colocó mejor los anteojos para que no se le cayesen a mitad del trabajo y fuesen a molestar a la dama.

Sus ojos y su boca ya se encontraban cosidos inclusive antes de comenzar verdaderamente con la operación, pero afortunadamente la paciente no hizo nada para evitarlo. Simplemente estuvo callada durante todo el proceso, sin hacer quejas y manteniéndose cooperando. Con algo de suerte y la tendría lista para lucirla la próxima semana. Se aseguraría de tenerla lista para el evento, ya que no podía perdérselo siendo la protagonista.

Su familia le había pagado para tenerla arreglada, ¿por qué decepcionarles?

Al finalizar con la operación, le cosió delicadamente con el hilo de color translúcido y de textura parecida a plástico las oberturas realizadas. Dejando un patrón invisible en forma de Y en el pecho de la joven. Con una manga, intentó retirarse el sudor que comenzaba a escurrirse de su frente. Al terminar observó que una de las puntadas tiradas para con el cuerpo de la muchacha se había ido chueca y quizá por eso le había sobrado más hilaza de lo que pensó.

— _Fuck!_ —susurró para sí observando más de cerca el enorme error cometido. Se suponía que no podía cometer aquella clase de errores cuando trabajaba. Y menos si se trataba de tenerla emperifollada para el evento más grande de su vida. ¿Qué dirán las personas que le pagaron por mantener su cuerpo impecable y listo para el funeral? _Esto es un error imperdonable,_ se dijo. Y sintió en su fuero interno que las personas que le pagaron para realizar su trabajo le dirían lo mismo. _Bueno, quizá, no todo estará perdido. Aún podré cubrirlo con maquillaje,_ se aseguró mentalmente, no fuera que la paciente fuese a escucharlo. Además, era el pecho de la chica, tampoco es como si fuese a revisárselo.

La observó. No, ella había estado callada todo el tiempo, ¿por qué habría de reclamarle nada si ella no conocía todos los procesos que tenía que pasar un cuerpo antes de ser asistido en un funeral? Ella definitivamente no había sido instruida para esta clase de eventos. Sus cabellos lacios y rubios le volvieron a hacer cosquillas en la frente después de deshacerse de aquél estúpido y estorboso gorro, ¿necesitaría cortárselo ya, después de hace tres meses? Su padre siempre había mencionado que odiaba el cabello largo en los hombres y lo poco _hombre_ que le hacía verse así. De haber alguna otra razón para tenerlo largo, le hubiese argumentado devuelta al hombre, sin embargo, al no haber encontrado ninguna respuesta, se calló y comenzó a pasar las tijeras de alto filo por su cabello.

Ahora observaba con escepticismo aquél primer mechón que se hubiese cortado en su juventud. Ahora podía apreciar la inexperiencia que poseía al manejar los objetos punzocortantes, y a pesar de que hubiese tenido varias ocasiones en las que había intentado emparejar su cabello, por alguna extraña razón, aquel mechón jamás se acopló al peinado de corte uniforme que siempre manejaba.

—Bueno querida, ahora elegiremos la ropa que portarás el lunes, ¿te parece? —le dijo al cuerpo semejante al de la bella durmiente. Tan pacífico y su respirar era casi nulo. O al menos el de la princesa lo fue—. Tendré que dejarte sola un par de horas, volveré lo más pronto posible.

Caminó por otro extenuante pasillo y cogió su chaqueta, sus llaves y su cartera. Le dio otra ojeada al cuerpo y al recordar que había dejado a la joven semi descubierta regresó a su lado.

—No quiero que atrapes una gripe. —le mencionó tapándola toda. La chica no replicó y los ojos verdes de él se entrecerraron un poco.

Apagó las luces y caminó hacía el frío de la mañana, esperaba que en esas horas del día vendiesen vestidos de color negro, con mangas de encaje, de preferencia.


	2. (1,1) Cremè Brulé

**Capítulo 1.1:**

 **Cremè Brulé**

* * *

Madeleine se observó a sí misma en el espejo. Se encontró criticando su figura cada vez que se arriesgaba a alzar los relieves de su cintura cuando apretaba más esa zona del camisón con ayuda de sus manos. Ladeó un poco su cabeza para observar mejor el cabello que casi alcanzaba la zona pélvica y fue una de las pocas zonas de sus caderas que no criticó. Aquellos cabellos rubios cayendo en semi ondulación le provocaban, por el contrario, cierto orgullo.

Y de nuevo volvió a pensar en sus caderas. ¡Eran demasiado pequeñas! ¿Cómo esperaba ser perfecta para él si tenía unas caderas tan finitas que apenas y pronunciaban su cuerpo? Dio una ligera vuelta de cuarenta y tres ángulos a la derecha antes de volver a su situación actual. Ni viéndolo desde otro ángulo lograba agradarse a sus propias caderas. Genial.

Aunque, el camisón le gustaba. Olía a rosas, era ancho y cómodo. Además, era de Francis, ¿por qué no habría de gustarle? Acercó su nariz al textil, inmediatamente sintió la fragancia de las flores del amor traspasar sus fosas nasales.

Escuchó como el francés se removía en sus sábanas. Se volteó un poco asustada y al ver que simplemente se había removido en sus sueños se alegró un poco. Mínimo, tendría la oportunidad de despertarle por ella misma.

Entonces, se acomodó más sensualmente la camisa y observó sus piernas desnudas, eran bonitas, no las despreciaba tanto y se aseguró de nuevo que no tenía sostén que le impidiese a Francis despertar con una buena mañana. Aún era una chiquilla en lo que se refería a seducirle, pero la única condición que el otro le había informado era _no ser tan tímida._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Madeleine se acercó lenta a la cama y suavemente recargó una pierna en el borde de la cama, mientras alargaba su mano izquierda para tocar suave la nariz del hombre. Al ver cómo fruncía la nariz de forma graciosa no evitó que una ligera risita escapase de sus labios sonrosados, después, se acercó a su oreja y susurró palabras sensuales a su oído. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado en Francis, quien sonreía para sí en sueños. Lo que le hizo despertarse de los brazos de Morfeo fue, quizás, la ligera mordidita que Madeleine realizó en su oreja para añadir el toque que le faltaba a su sensualidad de principiante.

—Buenos días. —saludó gentil arrastrando un par de palabras al ronronear la palabra cuando los ojos del franco estuvieron enfocados en su rostro. Él, reconociéndola no desperdició tiempo y se aseguró de tener el control de la situación. Pronto, la canadiense se vio aprisionada en las manos del rubio y sintió como éste delineaba seductoramente todo el recorrido que se necesitaba realizar para bajar hasta sus piernas. Con una mano traviesa, hurgó un poco debajo de la camisa y la joven se vio en el apuro de reprimir un gemido por medio de hipido falso. Por supuesto, aquello no detuvo a Francis, cuya mano ahora se encontraba delineando uno de sus senos para después… parar. Madeleine le observó sorprendida y al ver la lujuria en la mirada del galo decidió no replicar nada. Sintió después como depositaba un casto beso en su mejilla y se alejaba de ella.

—Buen día. Pero… es muy temprano para eso _mon amour_ , ¿no te parece? —Madeleine apartó la vista, repentinamente sonrojada por el comentario asistido de parte del franco. Quien, con toda su galantería (y nada de vergüenza) de por medio, salió de la cama—. Quédate aquí, prepararé un desayuno que te hará odiar los restaurantes de lo Gourmet que es.

Madeleine, más compuesta del anterior comentario (y tal parece, de su propia restricción a aceptar que seguía siendo una _novata_ en esos aspectos) asintió con la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, se le quedó observando a su trasero lo que duró en desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se regañó mentalmente, y aunque un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, no pudo evitar pensar que todo de Francis… era sexy.

—

Una hora después, se encontraba engullendo un delicioso Omellete preparado por el rubio. Y es que él nunca mentía cuando se trataba de cocinar, ¡era simplemente delicioso!

Le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y comenzó una amena conversación con su pareja durante un par de horas antes de que ella se terminase su desayuno, entonces, al darse cuenta de eso el franco se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente y trajo en un pequeño y decorado plato, un postre de color blanco.

— _Crème Brulé,_ —anunció orgulloso el nombre del postre, con su delicado acento francés señalando que era exquisito y a la vez sencillo—. Feliz aniversario.

¡Oh vaya! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Después de todo, era su aniversario de noviazgo con Francis, quién diría que cinco años pasan así de rápido…

Con manos temblorosas, tomó el postre y la cuchara que su novio le ofrecía. Se retiró un mechón del rostro y sumergió la cuchara en la sustancia gelatinosa. Al instante, sintió algo anormal chocar contra la plata. Extrañada, sumergió la cuchara por un lado y se decidió a juntar lo que sea que hubiese obstruido el proceso anterior.

Cuando el cubierto surgió de la superficie se quedó estupefacta. ¿Acaso eso era…?

—Madeleine Williams, ¿te casarías conmigo? —Dijo levantándose de su lugar para encontrarse a su lado y arrodillarse. La canadiense se encontraba sin palabras… ¿tan repentino? ¿Era eso realidad? ¿No sería otra de sus varias bromas?

—Yo… —bajó la mirada pensándoselo un par de segundos, después, levantó la barbilla con los ojos iluminados y la boca torcida en una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo! —Respondió al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de, su ahora prometido. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se rieron juntos a la incomodidad después de un pequeño silencio ocasionado por la cuchara cayendo a su lado. Después de que sus ojos se conectasen, unieron sus labios en un beso sabor a Crema Quemada.

—Te amo Madeleine… —susurró entre besos el galo. La aludida se sintió orgullosa y la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—

 _«_ _¿Lo que me dices es verdad, Maddie?_ _»_ Preguntaba su hermano desde el otro lado de la línea. La canadiense no pudo evitar contarle la noticia cuando su novio se fuera a su propio departamento para cambiarse y después ir a su trabajo en el restaurante. La rubia volvió a observar a la gema entre sus dedos.

—Es cierto, hoy en la mañana se me propuso —aseguró intentando no gritar de emoción. Su hermano dijo algo al otro lado de la línea y ella finalmente se permitió celebrar con un agudo chillido.

 _«_ _¿Cómo se te propuso?_ _»_ Quiso saber. Su hermana no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo para hacer memoria.

—Pues… despertamos y dijo que me prepararía el desayuno. —Comenzó queriendo ahorrarle los detalles sobre la forma en la que despertaron— Después de que me terminase un Omellete, el me trajo un postre… _Crème Brulé,_ y dentro de él… ¡estaba el anillo! —Dijo sin poder evitar emocionarse con la última parte del relato— ¡Y le dije que sí!

 _«¡Eso es digno para ti, Maddie»_ Aseguró Alfred del otro lado de la línea, su menor realizó una pequeña sonrisa tímida y sintió a sus mejillas llenarse de rojo. _«Y dime, ¿ya han planeado algo?»_

—Acordamos que sería algo pequeño, ya sabes lo poco que me gusta encontrarme con gente a mi alrededor… —murmuró pensativa, buscando las palabras para todas las condiciones— también está… será sencilla, no necesito nada ostentoso para celebrarlo. Después de todo, estaremos juntos toda la vida, ¿para qué gastar tanto si puedo disfrutarlo con él por siempre?

 _«¿En verdad piensas pasar tu vida con él, hasta que la muerte los separe y todo ese rollo?»_ Inquirió extrañado Alfred. Después de todo, muchos matrimonios hoy en día se disolvían más rápido que un sólido en ácido. Y eso que tardaba relativamente poco tiempo en disolverse. Madeleine asintió y después se recordó que hablaba por teléfono y no en persona.

—Claro que pasaré toda mi vida con él. Sabes lo mucho que he pasado con él… no creo poder reemplazarlo si se me escapa de las manos. Y no sé qué haría sin él… —murmuró ensimismándose y haciendo que Alfred rodase los ojos. ¿En verdad le amaba a tal grado? Bueno, su hermana siempre había sido tímida y sólo hubo dos chicos en su vida: Carlos y Francis. Es cierto que era difícil para ella reemplazar a alguien, y después de romper su relación con Carlos se habían prometido no dejarse de lado. Y actualmente eran amigos inseparables. En cambio, Francis había sido otra cosa. Si bien, el cubano había sido desde su tierna infancia compañero de juegos y animador cuando él mismo la molestaba (pasado del que se avergonzaba) el franco había sido un giro espontáneo en su vida. Pasó de ser su mesero en aquella ocasión que se fue a cenar con Carlos (la primera que fueron como amigos después del percance) a encontrarse _por obra del destino_ con ella en numerosas ocasiones. Fue más rápido de lo que creyó Alfred que le reemplazaría.

Y ahora simplemente no podía negarse al verlos juntos, simplemente parecían hechos el uno para el otro…

 _«¿Y has hablado con Carlos ya?»_ Mencionó recordándolo repentinamente, volviéndose al tema de los ex y lo difícil que sería reemplazar a su prometido.

— ¡Sí! Me llamó hace un par de minutos para contarme como van las cosas en su Viaje por Europa y le mencioné la noticia. ¡Me felicitó! Y dijo que me deseaba suerte.

 _«Yo igual me alegro por ti. ¿Ya tienen fecha?»_

—Francis dijo que podíamos ponernos de acuerdo después de que regresase de trabajar. El problema con eso es que su turno termina hasta las cinco. —mencionó observando que apenas y eran las doce y media.

 _«Aun así, se supone que mañana no tiene turno, ¿verdad? No veo el verdadero problema en eso.»_

—… Tienes razón. Gracias por apoyarme, Al. —sonrió alegre. Escuchó a su hermano del otro lado de la línea hacer sonidos extraños.

 _«Para lo que necesites Maddie. Te llamo luego, Ludwig está jodiendo con que apague el teléfono.»_ Mencionó al tiempo que Madeleine escuchaba un par de pitidos en señal de que el otro lado de la línea.

Ahora se encontraba sola en su casa. Tenía una columna que entregar pero tenía plazo hasta más tardar dentro de cinco días. No veía el verdadero infortunio en darse un par de horas para cuidar su piel. Después de todo, se sentía contenta, y en ocasiones como esas merecía celebrarlo. Si Francis estuviese con ella le sugeriría meterse ambos en la tina y platicar mientras, con una mano sostiene una copa de vino de la cosecha del _'76,_ que era su favorito.

—

Había quedado con una amiga para que le hiciese el vestido. Elizaveta tenía su propio negocio que se encargaba de realizar vestidos, y había organizado una llamada hace ya tres días para que la ayudase a escogerlo para su _día especial._ Entonces, habían quedado en que aquél día podría asistir para que le tomase las medidas y ver los distintos diseños que la otra joven tenía disponible.

Estaba conduciendo su auto, Francis ese día trabajaba hasta las ocho, por lo que difícilmente veía que hablasen y se pusieran de acuerdo para algo más, aunque de algo estaba completamente segura: La boda sería en un mes.

Ya todo estaba semi organizado, sólo hacía falta ajustar detalles menores. Aunque, no por eso dejaba de encontrarse menos nerviosa.

Se estacionó fuera de la tienda de Elizaveta. Madeleine se encontraba más que contenta, ¡sería feliz con Francis! Y eso lo pudo notar Elizaveta al saludarla efusivamente y al ver la enorme sonrisa en los labios de la rubia.

— ¡Por Dios! Déjame verlo. —Pidió al tiempo que tomaba su mano izquierda y admiraba la gema— ¡Es bellísimo! Sé que hace una semana se comprometieron pero… apurémonos con ese vestido, ¿qué te parece?

Madeleine asintió con la cabeza sonriente y caminó al lado de la chica húngara.

—Hace mucho que no te veo la cara, dime, ¿cómo va todo? —Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba una cinta y comenzaba a tomarle medidas. La rubia lo pensó un poco y después respondió.

—Carlos dijo que regresaría dentro de un par de horas para asistirme de padrino. —mencionó mientras Eli le medía la cintura. La castaña le observó preocupada y se mordió el labio.

—Hmmm… pareces más delgada de lo normal, no soy quién para preguntarte pero ¿has comido regularmente? —El rostro de Madeleine empalideció. Elizaveta le fulminó con la mirada— Por favor dime que no lo has vuelto a hacer… —Rogó la castaña. Madeleine apartó la mirada y la húngara suspiró en pos de tranquilizarse, dejó la cinta medidora de lado y habló— hoy no te tomaré medidas, necesitamos primero que te vea un nutriólogo.

—Pero sabes que no es-

—Tu salud es más importante para mí, y estoy segura que para Francis también. —Madeleine quiso replicar algo, sin embargo se mordió la lengua y observó la forma en la que la húngara tomaba sus llaves y un saco para después hacerle señas de que la acompañara.

—

—Lo mejor será comprarte además de lo que recomendó un par de suplementos alimenticios, ¿te parece? —Dijo la castaña ya repuesta de su anterior enojo con la canadiense. La aludida estaba observando aturdida la ventana del co-piloto.

—Sí. —murmuró sin despegar su vista del cristal. Eli, al saberse ignorada bufó.

—Debes hablar con él, de lo contrario no te tomaré las medidas. —refunfuñó sin soltar el volante. Madeleine la observó con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? N-No creo que sea buena idea… no es necesario que él lo sepa. Con que yo misma me haga cargo es más que suficiente.

—Vale, pero yo me aseguraré de que lo cumplas y de que no lo hagas de nuevo… es un hábito asqueroso y créeme que te lo digo, no hace bien.

—Lo sé… pero el punto es que yo…

—No importa la situación que te lo haya provocado, el punto es que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo vuelvas a repetir. —Paró un momento para suavizar su tono de voz— Estoy preocupada por ti.

Una lágrima que Elizaveta no alcanzó a ver surcó por la mejilla derecha de Madeleine.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —aseguró.

—

Francis vigilaba que Antonio no quemase la sopa. Era, quizá por eso que no le gustaba que Tony le acompañase a visitar a Kiku.

—Ten cuidado de no envenenar su sabor con una sobredosis de sal. Recuerda que es sólo un pequeñ-

Se vio interrumpido al ver el monumento que paraba en el caldo. Después, observó horrorizado al culpable de tal crimen. Sintió una manita jalarle el codo de la camisa, levantó al pequeño de cabellos azabache y dejó que probase la aberración que Antonio había creado.

—Se puede arreglar si se le agrega res. —mencionó después de pensarlo. Le alcanzó el cucharón y dejó que Francis probara. Después de degustarlo asintió.

—Tienes razón, Kiku. Tony, tienes suerte de que este niño deseara ser mi aprendiz y que tuviese aprendizaje rápido. Que yo ni de chiste hubiera tocado la sopa después de la tonelada que le has dado. —El español rodó los ojos y buscó la carne en la tabla de la mesa. Se la pasó al francés y él la trozó al tiempo que la echaba al caldo.

En lo que faltaba para que se terminara de cocer, acompañaron a Kiku a su jardín. Su madre se encontraba fuera por lo que tenía todo el patio para entretenerse. Después de un par de minutos llegó con una bola de pluma entre las manos.

— ¡Señor Francis! ¡Está lastimado! ¡Ayúdeme a curarle por favor! —Ambos adultos observaron al polluelo preocupados. Después de prestarle la atención necesaria notaron que el pájaro no se movía. No supieron cómo explicarle la situación a Kiku. Francis, que pareció ser el que reaccionó más rápido a la situación se rascó la nuca.

—Mira… no está lastimado. Simplemente se encuentra en un mejor lugar.

— ¿Está muerto? —Inquirió contrariado. Francis asintió.

—Para su suerte, parece haber sido una muerte rápida.

Kiku siguió observando al pajarillo entre sus manos, sintiendo pena por él.

—

Madeleine se encontraba observando sus pies en la tina. Absorta, movía levemente sus manos en el agua. Suspiró y sumergió su cabeza en el agua para aclararse las ideas. Escuchó a la puerta abrirse y se decidió por salir de su baño. Tomó la toalla que había preparado y se cubrió con ella.

— ¡Maddie! ¡Ya llegué! —Escuchó la voz de Francis. Se apresuró de ponerse algo y se cubrió con un camisón con el que se había metido al baño. Comenzó a fingir que se secaba el cabello con la toalla y procedió a abrirla puerta. Descendió las escaleras y comenzó a buscar a Francis con la mirada. Al no encontrarle en ninguna parte se desconcertó, al menos hasta que sintió cómo alguien tapaba sus ojos. Hizo un ligero puchero y se paró en su propio lugar al tiempo que posicionaba sus manos en sus caderas, simulando enojarse.

— ¿Sabes? Con los ojos cerrados no puedo besarte adecuadamente… —para acallar sus quejas, el francés le atrapó los labios en un beso.

Le abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Después dejó que Francis la llevase al comedor en dónde esperaba una cena iluminada solamente por unas cuantas velas. Con los ojos más que abiertos y la boca en una gran O, dio un paso sin poderse creer lo que había frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Q-Qué es esto? —Murmuró sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban. Francis le volvió a sonreír y le abrazó por detrás.

—Bueno, hace muchísimo que te debía esto. No encontré otro día mejor que hoy. Después de todo, en nuestro aniversario no te di nada. —La rubia seguía sin palabras. Desvió su vista a su prometido y de su prometido nuevamente al comedor. Sin caber en sí misma volvió a inquirir.

— ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo? —Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Realicé la comida en el trabajo y la traje envuelta en aluminio para que no se enfriase. Después simplemente serví. —la canadiense volvió a observar los platillos. Se notaban deliciosos, eso lo podía decir sólo con ver. No sólo eso, al parecer, ya que todo lo que él cocinaba era delicioso. Apretó una de las manos de Francis ligeramente para después acercarse al comedor. Su prometido se apresuró para sacarle una silla.

Comieron y conversaron amenamente, el francés había destapado una de sus botellas favoritas y comenzaron a disfrutar de un par de copas. Después de que Francis recogiese las cosas de la mesa Madeleine se preparaba para salir.

— ¿A dónde irás? —Preguntó el galo. La joven se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se calzaba un saco.

—Iré a recoger a Carlos del Aeropuerto, se supone que su vuelo regresaba a las once y media. —Respondió al tiempo que abría la puerta. Observó fuera durante un par de segundos y después maldijo para sí— ¿Tú escuchaste la lluvia?

—No, ¿está lloviendo?

—Tal parece. —Tomó un paraguas, se quitó el anillo, no quería que nada le pasase— Regresaré al rato.

—Cuídate. —Susurró el franco asomándose desde la cocina. Demasiado tarde puesto que Madeleine ya se había salido.

—

En un principio, la lluvia no pareció arrecir tan fuerte. Después, al salir bien de la casa pudo notar que el tiempo era _malo._ En el sentido literal de la palabra.

Una hora y media después, era muy tarde en la noche y por si no era poco, el tiempo hacía mal. Lo que había comenzado con una pequeña lluvia terminó en una tormenta. Madeleine maldecía por no poner nunca el noticiario en la mañana, así al menos estaría segura de las posibilidades.

Su teléfono sonaba, activó el dispositivo de manos libres y contestó la llamada.

— ¿Aló? —Contestó dubitante.

 _«_ _¿Todo bien allá mon amour? Aquí ha comenzado a llover muy fuerte_ _»_ Madeleine suspiró. Después de evitar perder el control del volante, se tranquilizó.

—No lo creo. La buena noticia es que ya casi he llegado al Aeropuerto. No creo que sea buena idea regresarme ahora que estoy tan cerca. Le pediré a Carlos para que nos quedemos ahí en el Aeropuerto durante un par de horas para ver si el tiempo aminora. De lo contrario nos quedaremos allá hasta que se tranquilice. —Pudo sentir la ola de celos invadir a Francis, contó mentalmente hasta veintitrés (que era su edad) y después le respondió— Francis, sabes que ya no hay nada entre él y yo.

 _«_ _No puedo evitar sentir celos de él siendo alguien que no hay desaparecido de tu vida aún después de…_ _»_

—Pero no es necesario que… —iba a replicar. Pero escuchó un pitido frente a ella y observó a unas luces acercarse sin freno. Abrió grandes los ojos. Aquellas luces fueron lo último que vio.


	3. (1,2) Aunque la muerte nos separe

**Capítulo 1.2:**

 **Aunque la muerte nos separe**

* * *

 _«_ _Por tus venas ya no circula sangre. Tu corazón dejó de latir. Tu cuerpo se está pudriendo. "¿Estoy muerta?" Así es._ _»_

* * *

Despertó sobre una meseta fría, metálica, sintiéndose extraña.

Lo primero que notó, fue el hecho de que no se encontraba en una camilla de hospital. ¿Qué no se suponía que si había despertado era porque había pasado por un proceso de recuperación? Más extraño aún, ¿por qué tenía un vestido ligero de color rojo y no un camisón de hospital?

Se sentó en su lugar y lo primero que sintió fue vértigo. Observó a sus lados y se sorprendió de encontrarse con sus manos pálidas… más pálidas de lo normal. Volvió la vista a una mesita a su lado, en donde se encontraba lo que supuso, instrumental médico. Sí, ahí estaban las tijeras, la aguja, el hilo, las pinzas… se observó a sí misma en busca de heridas. Encontró la cama debajo de ella lo suficientemente resplandeciente como para asegurarse de que las heridas no estuviesen ubicadas en su cuello o en su rostro. Le sorprendió ver a sus labios, que usualmente eran de color rojo vivo ahora haber adoptado un azul leucémico. Con su índice izquierdo recorrió el contorno de ellos y se dio cuenta de que estaban rugosos al contacto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, ¡su anillo no estaba! Oh… es cierto, se lo había quitado. Aunque aquello no quería decir que no le sorprendiese observar su mano sin él.

Observó su mano asustada, ¿Francis? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedía? Escuchó pasos acercarse y se paró de la meseta para acercarse a la puerta. Asustada, observó a través de la ventanilla y se atrevió a dilucidar unos cabellos color rubio. Se preguntó quién era y después de asegurarse que iba para su habitación volvió a la meseta y se recostó.

Un hombre con unas espesas cejas se asomó y después de verla sosteniendo el escarpelo contra él, con los ojos desorbitados soltó un suspiro.

—Créeme, cuando te digo que eso no te servirá. —apuntó pasando el umbral de la puerta y pasando por este. Cerró el metal detrás de él y comenzó a acercarse a ella, quién seguía amenazándole con el instrumento metálico.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó intentando amenazarle. El rubio de espesas cejas volvió a suspirar.

—Arthur Kirkland a tu servicio. Forense y dueño de una funeraria. ¿Eso te contesta tu duda, Madeleine Williams? —Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar su nombre venir de labios ajenos y más si estos le eran completamente desconocidos. Tembló con más violencia y apretó entre sus manos con más fuerza el bisturí.

— ¿C-Cómo sabes mi…? —Comenzó.

— ¿Cómo sé tu nombre? —La rubia asintió. El hombre rodó los ojos y dio otro paso al frente—. ¿Aquella meseta no ha hablado antes por mí? ¿Mi nombre y profesiones no te han sido suficientes? ¿Tu piel escasa de vida y tus labios azules no han dicho lo necesario? ¿El hecho de que no notes la herida que te causaste con el escarpelo no te ha dicho nada?

Sorprendida, la canadiense observó sus manos y vio que había una herida, pero, curiosamente de ella no salía sangre, no al menos tan fluidamente como debería ser. Era más… espesa y más…

— ¿Mi sangre está coagulada? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué me ha pasado? —Exigió saber. Arthur quiso palmearse la frente. Si lo que había dicho no era suficiente, era porque la chica era estúpida.

—Los informes que me entregaron decían cuello roto, hipotermia, trastornos alimenticios y severas contusiones cerebrales. —Replicó haciendo memoria. Madeleine se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no creyendo lo que él le decía.

— ¿Cuello… roto? ¿Por qué a ti te entregarían mi estado? —No, no era lo que ella creía que era. _No podía suceder. Esto no podía suceder,_ se repetía y antes de darse cuenta se estaba agarrando un par de mechones de cabello para no gritar. Ni siquiera recordaba haber soltado el escarpelo, sin embargo, escuchó el ruido seco que produjo al estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Ya te lo dije, mi especialidad es la medicina forense, investigo la causa de muerte de un sujeto mejor conocido como un-

—Sé lo que es un forense, no es necesario que me lo digas. —Tragó grueso— Pero, eso quiere decir que yo… estoy…

— ¿Muerta? Sí. Es por eso que por tu cuerpo ha dejado de circular sangre y eso ha ocasionado que se viese más pálido de lo usual, tus labios se volviesen azules y no te duelan las heridas.

— ¿Y por qué puedo hablar contigo si es que estoy muerta? No puedes explicarme eso. Bien pudiste sedarme o algo con una clase de droga que provocara que mis terminales nerviosas no sintiesen dolor. —El hombre iba a replicar algo cuando escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Tenía que reaccionar rápido, le quitó a la rubia el escarpelo (aprovechando su incredulidad) y le inyectó en uno de los brazos un sedante—. ¡¿Qué crees que…?!

No respondió nada más. Al instante su cuerpo dejó de moverse, a pesar de que su conciencia seguía, sus músculos y demás miembros dejaron de seguirla. ¿Por qué ocurría eso? Arthur la posicionó suavemente en la cama y la tapó con una sábana. Salió de la habitación y la dejó sola durante un minuto. Regresó con alguien más a la habitación.

—Por aquí —le escuchó decir.

Sintió al extraño congelarse en su lugar. Escuchó su respiración detenerse.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Inquirió el otro hombre.

—S-Sí… no del todo. Sigo… es difícil todavía verla… usted entiende, ¿no?

—Lo entiendo. No hay ningún problema, tómese el tiempo necesario. —Asintió Arthur.

Lentamente (y cuando se consideró repuesto) se acercó a la meseta en la que yacía el cuerpo de Madeleine, frío. Temblando, acercó una mano a uno de sus antebrazos. Su piel estaba pálida, casi tan blanca como el papel; y aquellos labios rojos que tanto había besado… mordido… ahora eran vacíos de toda la vida que los habitó. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se arrodilló frente a la meseta y apoyó su frente en la muñeca de Madeleine.

— ¿Me permite estar con ella por unos minutos? —Puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en que no se le quebrase la voz en aquella frase. Arthur, comprendiendo su dolor, asintió.

—Toca la puerta cuando haya terminado. —Al tiempo que Arthur salía, Francis soltaba suspiros para tranquilizarse. Se permitió también más lágrimas.

—Ayer hablé con Carlos. Sabes lo mucho que le rencoro y lo poco que me llevo con él, y es porque tenía miedo. Temía que siguieses sintiendo algo por él y me dejaras de lado. Por eso, me sentí un poco contento cuando me habías dicho que se iba de viaje por Europa, eso significaba un continente de distancia, y eso era bueno para mi consciencia, me decía que ni siquiera intentaría estar cerca de ti. El otro día, cuando saliste, me sentí mal cuando me dijiste que irías por él al Aeropuerto, sentía que me engañarías con él, mínimamente con un beso, recordando lo tímida que eres. —Le apretó levemente la mano y le sonrió melancólico. Después de recordar la otra razón que le había llevado ahí, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó de éste el anillo que le había dado al comprometerse.

Madeleine deseó moverse. Ahora ya no se encontraba bajo los efectos del sedante, pero… había algo que la impulsaba a mantenerse quieta. No comprendía qué era pero sabía que era poderoso. No podía negarlo, sentía la ansiedad acumularse en sus lagrimales y deseó no encontrarse en esa situación. _Si tan sólo fuese posible…_

Francis tomó su mano izquierda y le puso nuevamente el anillo.

—No te lo vuelvas a quitar… por favor. —Sin poder detenerse, le dio un ligero beso en los labios, volvió a apretar su mano y se alejó de su cuerpo— A pesar de que la muerte nos separe, prometo seguir amándote, y tú, portarás el anillo como símbolo de mi eterno amor.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta como se lo había indicado el otro. Del otro lado de la puerta, lo recibió Arthur con un par de cosas instrumentarías que le dejaban ver a Francis que ahí afuera hacía de todo menos espiarles.

—Por favor no le quite el anillo. —Le indicó— La volveré a ver un día antes de funeral.

—Será dentro de una semana, así lo indicó su familiar.

— ¿Alfred Jones? —Quiso saber. Arthur asintió— Vale. Vendré dentro de seis días.

Arthur dejó los instrumentos en la mesa ubicada al lado de la meseta y acompañó a Francis hasta la salida. Madeleine se sentó en su lugar y dejó que un par de lágrimas bajasen por sus mejillas. Si se suponía que estaba muerta, ¿por qué lloraba? Se levantó y tomó de la mesa el escarpelo, como precaución nuevamente. Caminó por el pasillo y después de eso se aseguró de que el forense no se encontrase cerca. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba entrando en la sala de la parte posterior y pasó por una cocina. De ella tomó el cuchillo más grande que encontró. Dejó el bisturí en el lugar en el que había encontrado el cuchillo y siguió caminando para esconderse.

— ¡Madeleine! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Escuchó gritar a Arthur, ella, sintiendo que si respondía la encontraría enseguida prefirió el silencio como réplica— No creas que esconderte servirá. No planeo hacerte daño, Madeleine, compréndelo, necesito prepararte.

Sostuvo más fuertemente el cuchillo entre sus manos. Con una de sus manos secó las lágrimas que se había olvidado de secar. O que simplemente eran tan frescas que no las había secado. Acercó el cuchillo a su pecho.

—Madeleine compréndelo, _no sigues viva._ —Por primera vez, la rubia tuvo ganas de replicar.

— ¡Eso no quiere decir que esté muerta! —Gritó con la voz quebrándose le poniendo el cuchillo frente a ella. Arthur la ubicó fácilmente y llegó por el mismo pasillo en el que ella había llegado a la estancia.

—Tienes razón, no estás muerta. —Admitió.

— ¿Entonces por qué-

—Pero tampoco estás viva. —interrumpió el de ojos esmeralda. La joven abrió los ojos grandes, no comprendiendo. Arthur suspiró y extendió la mano—. ¿Podrías al menos darme ese cuchillo? Te volviste a cortar.

La rubia le entregó el objeto punzo cortante de mala gana. Después posicionó uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

—Explícame lo que sucede. —Exigió. A Arthur no le dio otra más que hablar.

—Te encuentras pasando por un proceso. Es por eso que puedes moverte, es por eso que puedes hablar, es por eso que puedes verme. No estás viva, pero tampoco estás muerta. Te encuentras en una transición en la que pasas de un estado al otro. Así como el agua pasa del estado líquido al estado gaseoso, tiene que pasar primero por el proceso de evaporación. Tú necesitas pasar un par de días antes de morir realmente.

— ¿Y por qué no me deja irme con Francis en estos días antes de que _me muera_? ¿No sería más fácil?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Sería más difícil para él aceptar el hecho de que estás muerta. Pensará que tienes otra oportunidad de vivir, que fue sólo un pequeño percance. Un error clínico. Y a pesar de que tu corazón no propulse latido, él seguirá insistiendo en que te ve llena de vida. Se aferrará a ti y enloquecerá. —Madeleine negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No enloquecerá! Si tú has podido hablar con millones de personas que están muertas y te veo más tranquilo que yo misma cuando nací. —Replicó entre sollozos, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear y deslizarse hasta estar de rodillas en el suelo.

—Eso es porque desde siempre he estado en contacto con personas muertas. Soy un Médium, por lo que puedo ver espíritus y otras formas de vida que no se encuentran en éste plano con facilidad. Desde siempre he estado acostumbrado a esa habilidad, por lo que dedicarme a ésta profesión no ha sido realmente difícil. —En su mirada, Madeleine pudo notar cansancio. Sin embargo, le extendió una mano, mano que la canadiense aceptó nerviosa. Después, la llevó por el laberinto (lo que luego se dio cuenta, era la casa de Arthur) y llegaron nuevamente al cuarto en el que había despertado.

—

Kiku se preguntaba la razón del porqué el Señor Francis se encontraba tan triste. Había accedido a acompañarle ya que en aquél día (nuevamente) no tuvo ganas algunas de enseñarle a cocinar. Desde siempre, necesitaba algo con qué entretenerse para no escuchar a las voces que rumoreaban cosas en su cabeza. Necesitaba algo con qué callarlas. Observó nuevamente a la ventana en la que había observado. Ahí, había visto a una chica sostener un cuchillo y a un hombre rubio tratar de tranquilizarla. Juraría que ella se parecía a la novia del Señor Francis.

— ¡Aquí estabas, Kiku! Te dije que me esperaras en el auto. —mencionó Francis fingiendo alegría. Volvió a observar la ventana, estaba pegada al suelo y apenas y podía ver él por su estatura lo que sucedía. Después de darle otra mirada nerviosa a la pequeña ventanilla observó al Señor Francis.

—Lo lamento, la puerta no tenía seguro y jalé accidentalmente la puerta. Buscándole en el patio me perdí y llegué aquí. —Después de una pequeña pausa, agregó— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Francis evadió su mirada.

—Vine a ver a Madeleine. —dijo luego de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Los ojos de Kiku engrandecieron de comprensión.

— ¡Ah! Entonces no la confundí con nadie… —murmuró para sí. Francis alcanzó a escuchar aquello último y le observó buscando respuestas— por medio de este rendija la vi alejarse con un hombre de espesas cejas y cabello rubio.

Francis revolvió su cabello y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Desde aquí se ve la habitación de congelamiento? —Dijo para sí. Después, se agachó para ver a lo que se refería su pupilo. Al ver una habitación totalmente distinta a la que había visitado enarcó una ceja. Luego, se dio cuenta de que debió ser la enorme imaginación del pequeño y la confundió con alguien más—debió ser la hermana de ése tipo. Madeleine no pudo haber entrado en esa parte de la casa.

— ¡Pero no miento Señor Francis! Si hasta alcancé a ver lo largo de su cabello, y no he visto a ninguna otra chica. Además, ahí está algo que ella dejó caer por si no me cree. —Señaló en el punto en el que había visto y Francis lo observó brillar con el reflejo del sol y ahora todo se revolvió en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?— ¿Me cree, Señor Francis?

El galo sonrió para tranquilizar al pequeño. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar, al tiempo que le ofrecía una manita para acompañarle al carro. Probablemente no fuese lo que decía Kiku, y fuese sólo la imaginación del pequeño, sin embargo había algo de lo que estaba seguro.

 _Había algo dentro de todo eso que Arthur no le había contado…_


	4. (1,3) Despídete sin llorar

**Capítulo 1.3:**

 **Despídete sin llorar**

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, Francis no lograba concentrarse en preparar la pasta.

 _A quién engañaba, no era de extrañarse que últimamente no estuviese atento al trabajo. No podía a pesar de que lo intentaba_ _ **de verdad.**_

Observó a su lado a Feliciano, a quién había considerado como un hermano desde toda su vida. _Obviamente,_ no se conocían desde que sabían gatear pero, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que habían heredado ambos habilidades culinarias del abuelo del castaño. Ya que, a pesar de ser vecinos, el señor Roma (como les gustaba llamarle por su país de origen) siempre fue alguien que encantó de las visitas y de estarse en buenas intenciones (o al menos relaciones, las intenciones se podían dejar en segundo plano) con todos a su alrededor.

Con el tiempo y gracias a la insistencia de su madre, había comenzado a tomarle cariño al viejo hombre que proponía cada tanto una cena vecinal (o cómo sea que se le llamase a eso) en su casa, con montones de platillos a base de pasta. Como desde pequeño, Francis había demostrado interés por la cocina, le pedía cada noche, después de cenar, al señor Roma si le podía enseñar la receta. Como a veces terminaban a altas horas de la noche tenían que llamar a la madre (ella entendía, después de todo vivían al lado uno del otro) y después de que diese el Sí requerido, repartían a que el niño se durmiese con los gemelos Pasta; como les llamó en un par de ocasiones.

Y después de eso, no sólo se quedaba para cocinar, sino para discutir también de Arte con el hombre. Últimamente, con su noviazgo con Madeleine ya no dormía en la casa del señor Roma, sin embargo había una que otra vez al mes en el que le acompañaba y llevaba pasta para preparar junto a Madeleine.

Detuvo lo que sea que estuviese preparando (aunque tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado) al recordarla y sentir como si cuchillas se encajasen en su pecho. Sería probablemente porque se había cortado el dedo y poco le había interesado. Haber ido a dormir a la casa del señor Roma acompañado de Feliciano no había sido tan mala idea… hasta que recordó lo tanto que la extraña y todo se había jodido.

—Vee~ _Fratello_ Francis… ¿estás bien? No debes dejar de remover la cuchara o de lo contrario se llenará de nata. —El franco se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente preparaba salsa de tomate y su olfato no le había engañado hace diez minutos cuando cortaba tomates y se cortó el dedo, no se dio cuenta y prefirió continuar en el letargo y echarlo todo al agua… la sangre siempre podía fortificar el sabor. No estaba comprobado por nadie pero por el olor que salía de la cazuela podía adivinarlo.

—Ah, claro que sí, Feli. Es sólo que… —suspiró— ya no estoy realmente seguro de esto. —Sacó la cuchara de la salsa y Feliciano le observó extrañado. Después de dejar de preparar la salsa que ya comenzaba a quemarse a juzgar por el humo que salía del caldo, se recargó en el pretil.

— ¿Lo dices por lo de Maddie? —Inquirió curioso. Después de reflexionarlo asintió con la cabeza. El italiano se puso a su lado y bajó la mirada, probablemente avergonzado— L-Lo lamento tanto, no debí haberlo mencionado.

—No hay problema. —A pesar de eso, el silencio llenando la estancia fue inevitable. De repente, el sonido del teléfono de Francis llenó la estancia y lo mejor que pudo hacer el francés fue contestar.

 _«F…-c…»_ Fueron las únicas sílabas que alcanzó a entender desde el otro lado de la línea. Extrañado, arqueó una ceja y observó con incredulidad a su propio teléfono.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

Después de un par de veces más de escuchar aquello, escuchó como desde el otro lado se cortaba la línea de comunicación. Feliciano le observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Quién era? —Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. —Respondió, volviéndose a deprimir.

—

Madeleine abrazaba sus rodillas. A pesar de que Arthur ya se iba a dormir no se sentía bien.

No encontraba la forma de explicarlo y menos de entenderlo, pero comprendía que había algo malo con aquél hombre, a pesar de que no lo dijese en voz alta.

Observó sus manos, sorprendentemente (y a pesar de todos los daños que sufrió su cuerpo) estaban impecables y cuadradamente cortadas.

— ¿No necesitas nada más? Te dejaré sola por un par de horas para dormir. —Madeleine ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse a verlo. Simplemente se quedó observando sus propias piernas. ¿Para qué le avisaba si lo único que ella quería no se lo daría?

—Francis, ¿tal vez? —Inquirió molesta. Arthur suspiró, ateniéndose a que no necesitaba nada más del exterior. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa y se giró curioso para ver quién era.

—Ya vuelvo. —Avisó a pesar de que poco le interesó aquello a Madeleine. Ella, mientras tanto, observaba la situación como si fuese meramente una prisión en la que se encontraba y, para no meternos en más detalles y al menos relatar un poco sobre las caracterizaciones de cada quien, Arthur era su alcaide.

Cuando el otro estuvo fuera de vista, salió de la habitación. Si bien, no tenía oportunidad de ver a Francis, necesitaba al menos despedirse. Bien.

Salió con apresuramiento de la habitación y se fue de nuevo hacía la sala. Ahí había un medio de comunicación. Cuando se encontró ahí, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de Francis. Timbró dos veces antes de que contestase.

— ¡Francis! Por favor-

 _«_ _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_ _»_ Su corazón se quebró con aquellas palabras. No contestó después de eso.

— ¡Madeleine! —Sin embargo, sí había alguien que aún podía escucharla. En cierta parte, era reconfortante, pero de otro modo, también era… solitario. Muy frío. Se sentía mal.

El teléfono se resbaló de entre sus manos. De nuevo, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se dejaba atrapar por el tapete. Cuando el forense había llegado, Madeleine había colgado el teléfono y se encontraba arrodillada frente a la mesita en la que estaba el teléfono.

—Te lo dije, Madeleine. Soy el único aquí que puede escucharte. —La rubia negó con la cabeza una infinidad de veces. _No era cierto, no lo era._ Y, a pesar de eso, seguía doliendo igual— y aquella llamada debió bastarte para notarlo. Los muertos no pueden comunicarse por teléfono.

Se arrodilló al lado de Madeleine y acercó una de las manos al rostro de la canadiense para secarle las lágrimas.

—Dime, ¿ahora me crees? —Cerrando los ojos asintió, Arthur sonrió y después de eso le ofreció la mano para irse a la otra habitación— necesito descansar, mañana nos espera un largo trabajo a ambos.

— ¿Y por qué a los dos? —Inquirió ya un poco más repuesta. Arthur, notando que estaba pasando por la etapa fácilmente de negación a aceptación.

—Porque te haremos verte bella en tu funeral. Resplandeciente —sonrió un poco intentando resaltar el hecho de que la emperifollaría de todo a todo. Le cepillaría el cabello tanto que comenzaría a brillarle más de lo usual. Los pocos (y casi inexistentes) moratones que aún residían en su piel los eliminaría con base y otros tantos productos de los que jamás había escuchado llamar (ya que nunca había utilizado maquillaje, y es quizá por eso que Francis alababa su piel a cada rato) para después llegar a la "habitación" de Madeleine.

—No… pensé que te interesarían todas aquellas cosas relacionadas con el maquillaje y eso. —dijo para sí la canadiense— Por tu aura tan… inusual resumí que serías un tipo frío y antisocial.

Arthur rodó los ojos.

—No convivo con muchas personas con vida, sin embargo, he hablado con todos mis… "pacientes", llámalos como quieras. Además, la mayoría de las personas que vienen a mí son mujeres, por lo que tengo que asegurarme de saber mínimo algo de todo eso. —se encogió de hombros y Madeleine soltó un pequeño _oh_ de asombro.

—Además, —agregó— tú tampoco pareces alguien que salga demasiado de su casa. Pareciera como si no hablaras con cualquier persona que te encuentras y que tu círculo social es muy cerrado. —A pesar de que Madeleine se encontraba avergonzada, no lograba sentir aquél sonrojo tan característico que le ocasionaba hablar con cada persona a su alrededor.

—

A la mañana siguiente, Madeleine se despertó con Arthur haciendo algo a otro cuerpo a su lado. Se levantó de la meseta y lo observó coser. Mirando más de cerca, observó que le cosía los ojos.

— ¿Para qué haces eso? —Dijo curiosa. Arthur, quien no se sintió intimidado por su aparición repentina (de lo cual, las personas a su alrededor se quejaban demasiado, a pesar de haber estado cerca de ella mucho tiempo) continuó con su labor.

—Para que no abra los ojos. —Respondió. Madeleine ladeó un poco la cabeza, extrañada. ¿Para qué querría él que ella no abriese los ojos?

— ¿Pero… por qué?

Arthur se encogió de hombros como mera respuesta.

—He de suponer que estando dentro de un ataúd por toda la eternidad suena aburrido. Bueno, pues he decidido coserles los ojos y la boca para que no se tienten con abrir los ojos. Ella, por ejemplo es claustrofóbica. Y encuentra difícil el sobrevivir en un lugar así. También, utilizo un hilo invisible, que hace que no se noten las puntadas.

Madeleine lo reflexionó durante unos minutos.

— ¿Podrías… no coserme los ojos a mí? No quiero cerrar mis ojos aun a pesar de lo tentadora y aburrida que suene la eternidad encerrada en un ataúd. —Arthur dejó su labor y se volteó para observarla. Después de reflexionarlo, asintió ligero con la cabeza.

—Si así lo quieres. Sólo te advierto que eso no te garantiza volver a la vida.

—Lo sé.

Así estuvieron durante unas cuantas horas. Madeleine conversando amistosamente con el forense y el otro respondiendo. Después de un millón de veces de insistirle, descubrió que él era inglés (londinense más específicamente) y él preguntó si era cierto que ella había nacido en Canadá (puesto que eso venía en su expediente pero seguía sin estar seguro) a lo que ella había asentido un par de veces.

—Sí, soy de Quebec. O… era de Quebec.

Después, ambos comenzaron a burlarse un poco del inglés americano. Cosa que le recordaba a su hermano, Alfred. Madeleine se aburría con facilidad por lo que en un par de ocasiones Arthur la descubrió haciéndole gestos a su propio reflejo en la meseta.

Después de unas cuantas horas de maquillas y revestir al cuerpo a su lado se fue de la habitación por una cámara.

—Ahora sonríe, —le dijo al otro cuerpo. A pesar de que Madeleine no lo notó, pareció haber una respuesta de parte del otro cuerpo, debido a que después de eso observó el flash que salió de la cámara. Después de pensarlo un poco, se animó a preguntarle.

— ¿Acaso hay alguna regla que evite que un muerto vea reaccionar a otro muerto? —Arthur le observó con una ceja arqueada y, después de comprender negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero debes recordar que tiene los ojos y la boca cosidos, tampoco es como si pudiese hacer demasiado así. —La rubia asintió con la cabeza después de comprender— bueno, tengo que acompañarla a su funeral, te quedarás un par de horas sola. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Después de pensarlo un poco, volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, no hay problema.

—Perfecto. Tienes la casa a tu disposición, lo único que no tienes permitido es salir de ella o llamar a alguien, ¿estás bien con eso?

Madeleine asintió con la cabeza. Después de la desgarradora experiencia vivida en el día anterior sabía que el otro simplemente lo hacía por su bien.

—

Llegó al templo y lo único que faltaba para que dejasen entrar a las personas era el cuerpo. No tardó demasiado en irrumpir con él y dar comienzo con la ceremonia. Después de una hora y media, la transportaron al cementerio, en donde se encontraba la otra mitad de personas que no habían querido asistir a la iglesia por motivos personales pero querían (a pesar de todo) rendirle tributo a la chica extrañada.

Entre todos ellos, estaba un pequeño de cabellos azabache con la mirada desconectada. Arthur lo ubicó al instante, había algo especial en él. Miraba de tal forma al ataúd que… a menos…

Volvió la vista al hombre que dirigía palabras. Era alto, atlético y hablaba con el orgullo pasándoselo por los huevos, ahora lo podía notar por las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos y su voz carente de cordura. Sin embargo, hablaba con todo su espíritu, que las palabras taladraban de tal forma a todos los presentes que tampoco podían evitar llorar por ella también, a pesar de que la adoraban y fue especial para ellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo dolorosa que era su muerte sin sus palabras.

Arthur desvió la vista, _patético._ Se volvió a centrar en el niño. Él le devolvía la mirada. Primero, con confusión, luego, reconociéndole el rostro para, finalmente abrir los ojos con sorpresa y hacerle señas a (quien supuso era) su madre para que le dejase bajar de su regazo. Aquello desubicó un poco al inglés, debido a que no podría reconocer al niño en ninguna ocasión. Y eso que su memoria fotográfica era increíble.

Cuando finalmente el pequeño llegó a sus pies se agachó un poco para escuchar las palabras que seguramente el niño quería decirle.

— ¿Qué hacía ayer con la novia del Señor Francis? —Primero tuvo que pensar en quién era el Señor Francis para que después recordase.

—No creo que sea apropiado decírselo a un niño de tu edad. —intentó evadir la cuestión. ¿Cómo decirle a un niño que preparas un cuerpo para su funeral?

— ¿Por qué le quitó aquél cuchillo que tenía? —Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendidos, después, cuando comprendió todo suspiró— ¡Respóndame por favor!

—Tranquilo, no hables tan rápido. A veces, agobiar a una persona con tantas preguntas puede hacerle perder la cabeza al no saber cuál de ellas responder. —el pequeño, sintiéndose regañado asintió levemente. Después de que Arthur pensase su respuesta acotó— Mira, estaba quitándole el cuchillo a Madeleine porque estaba confundida. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y por qué el Señor Francis no me cree? —Arthur pensó en cómo responderle aquello.

—Porque él no entiende lo que tú puedes ver —aseguró—. Tú y yo, somos personas destinadas a ver cosas que las otras personas no pueden. Al menos, eso puedo asegurar si me viste ayer intentar tranquilizar a Madeleine.

—Oh… —murmuró el pequeño sorprendido. Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? Huh, supongo que no puedo decirte "pequeño" para siempre.

—Kiku.

—Muy bien Kiku, prométeme que no volverás a comentarle al Señor Francis nada sobre su novia, ¿de acuerdo? Está pasando por una situación muy difícil y no es necesario que se lo recuerdes. Tampoco le menciones sobre nada de lo que veas, le será difícil comprenderlo. No lo entenderá del todo. Ni del nada, ¿está bien, Kiku? —El pequeño asintió. Después, escuchó el deber (su madre) llamarle y realizó una reverencia al adulto antes de regresarse con la mujer.

Aquella conversación se había tornado extraña, al menos, para el entendimiento de las personas comunes.

—

Madeleine se había quedado leyendo un rato en la meseta de su "habitación". Había encontrado la pequeña biblioteca de Arthur de su interés literario y tanto se había quedado embelesada con las aventuras que se vivían en el libro que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado alrededor de ella.

— ¿Todo bien? —Inquirió Arthur al verla tan emocionada cambiando de página.

—Eso creo. ¿Hubo algún inconveniente?

—No, todo estuvo tranquilo. —Aseguró al tiempo que se preparaba para comenzar a trabajar con Madeleine ya que no tenía a nadie más en la lista— Si te es posible, deja ya de leer. Como te lo dije ayer, tenemos mucho trabajo.

Madeleine asintió y dejó el volumen en la mesita en la que se encontraba el instrumental médico. La rubia cerró un par de minutos los ojos hasta que vio que Arthur tomaba las tijeras y las acercaba al vestido.

—Espera, ¿por qué lo cortarás? No tengo nada debajo de él.

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Se supone que lo corto para checar bien tus heridas y coserlas para que no se noten a la hora de prepararte. En parte, en ese ejercicio se van dos días y los demás son para comenzar a arreglar el cuerpo.

—Pero… —si hubiese podido, se habría sonrojado.

—Si crees que tengo esa clase de fetiches te aviso que no. A pesar de poder hablar con los muertos, _mis gustos_ no son de ese tipo. Además, como médico forense estoy acostumbrado a ver cuerpos desnudos y, te lo dije un par de veces, especialmente mujeres.

Después de sentirse regañada, Madeleine asintió con algo de recelo. Sintió los dedos enguantados de Arthur pasar por su piel, áspera ahora, cubierta de heridas que ella misma no había notado y que conforme las encontraba el otro, las iba eliminando por medio de la aguja e hilo. A pesar de que no le dolía, sentía algo retorcerse dentro de ella al verlo _unir_ su piel de forma tan casual e indolora que ni parecía suya. Era, hasta cierto punto, asqueroso.

—Veamos, hasta ahora te he encontrado quince oberturas y un tatuaje. —decía en voz alta conforme lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta que, Madeleine supuso, era su bitácora.

—No era necesario que apuntases aquello último.

—De hecho. Todo lo que vea y que no venía con la complexión original del cuerpo, lo tengo que anotar. Y aquél fue un pequeño y muy atrevido gesto. Supongo que tu novio debió haber reaccionado por él —Madeleine se avergonzaba sin azorarse, y Arthur lo decía con tal naturalidad. El mundo parecía acabarse. Aunque, al final, el hombre era doctor y la primera ya no tenía sangre con que rellenar sus mejillas, por lo que debería rectificarse (aunque tampoco es como si conociese de toda la vida al inglés): _Su_ mundo se acababa… también en el sentido de que estaba preparándose para la muerte.

 _Ella no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada pero, ¿quién estaba preparado para afrontar la muerte?_

—

Francis seguía pensando. Aún después de que sólo hubiese pasado un día desde que había visitado a Madeleine, sentía que algo iba mal.

Probablemente ese sentimiento agrio había comenzado con Kiku insistiéndole que había visto a su prometida en la sala.

Observó nuevamente su celular. Desde que había recibido la llamada no había dejado de pensar en un posible remitente. Ninguna de las personas que conociera (y tampoco las que desconociera) le venían a la cabeza cuando pensaba en quién le llamaría. Un sentimiento de sobrecogimiento le había llenado el pecho después de escuchar el pitido que indicaba que del otro lado hablaron, era lo único que podía asegurarse.

Observó a Feli que dormía en la cama gemela a su lado. Su rostro estaba tan sereno que no se podía imaginar al otro teniendo pesadillas nunca en su vida. Y se preguntó si él mismo tenía pesadillas en ocasiones.

Antes, cuando apenas había comenzado a salir con Madeleine, las tenía muy seguido. Soñaba, que ella se iba muy lejos de él, acompañada de Carlos y dejándolo abandonado en el suelo. Después de un tiempo, habían desaparecido dejándole complacientes noches abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

Salió de su cama y abrió la puerta que daba al balcón. Ahí, se permitió respirar el asombroso y tranquilizante aíre fresco. Y continuó divagando con lo que recordaba del día anterior.

En definitiva, Madeleine estaba muerta, ¿para qué se engañaba? No había sentido nada de vida en su fría piel al tocarla, ni siquiera era el color pálido que ella usualmente tenía. Era pálido sin tener ni pizca de vida, aquél pálido que sólo posee un cuerpo que ha estado demasiado tiempo expuesto al frío o muerto. O el segundo era la única opción que encontró para describir lo que había visto. Claro, no había nada que guardase aquél cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, seguía sin creerse del todo que estuviese muerta. Sospechaba por las palabras de Kiku. Él pequeño aseguraba haberla visto. _Incluso le apuntó la prueba que le hacía creer eso._ ¿Para qué dudar de las palabras del pequeño?

Oh rayos, necesitaba un cigarrillo. Hace un par de años había dejado el hábito porque descubrió que no le gustaba que sus manos oliesen mal a la hora de tocarla, por lo que, resumiendo su consumo a parches de nicotina y, eventualmente abrevando su consumo, había encontrado la forma de controlar sus ansias de la dulce toxina en cada ocasión en la que sus dedos requiriesen de ella. Después de encontrarlo un poco asqueroso del todo, se permitió consumir uno último como signo de despedida.

Y, a pesar de que era una comparación muy vaga, quería comparar a su adicción a Madeleine con su consumo de cigarrillos. No podía decir que hubiese parado de verla y extrañarla de a poco, sin embargo, se permitió tomar un último beso del néctar de sus labios antes de despedirse para siempre de ella.

Tecleaba a la nada con sus dedos. Despacio, rápido, despacio, rápido, el ritmo cambiaba antes de que lo dictase completo.

 _Necesitaba volver a ver a Madeleine antes de su funeral… había algo extraño en todo aquello…_


	5. (1,4) Besa mis ojos y déjame dormir

**Capítulo 1.4:**

 **Besa mis ojos y déjame dormir**

* * *

 _«This is what I brought you, this you can keep_

 _This is what I brought, you may forget me_

 _I promise to depart, just promise one thing:_

 _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..._ _»_

* * *

Madeleine se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo Francis. Se preguntaba si estaría de luto en todos los lugares (sin poder moverse, perdido en sus pensamientos, con aquella mirada vacía en sus ojos) o si intentaría aceptar su muerte. Dolorosamente, pero aceptándola.

Su espíritu racional (pensamiento se escuchaba ahora raro debido a que estaba muerta) le indicaba que era algo entre ambos. Buscando la forma de superar su muerte, sin saber cómo hacerlo, con cada lugar, emoción, inclusive palabra recordándole a ella.

 _Qué egoísta._ Se indicó en su fuero interno, _no es como si ella hubiese sido algo revolucionario en la vida del francés._ Sólo llevaron de conocerse alrededor de seis años y la mayor parte de este tiempo salieron. Él, a sus veintitrés años debió haber conocido a más chicas que ella, obviamente, siendo él quién es (y recordándolo en la secundaria) no debió haber sido la única.

—Claro. —Dijo mientras observaba uno de sus muslos. Arthur había estado platicando durante un buen rato con Francis (en un inicio planeaba ir a comprarle otra ropa debido a que la última que la había cubierto durante casi tres días había sido arruinada con el propósito de coserle las heridas), quien insistía en verla en ese mismo instante. Arthur intentaba evitarlo, puesto que recordaba lo alterada que se había puesto y la forma tan maldita en la que se sintió al no haberse movido mientras él le dedicaba aquellas dulces palabras. Le agradecía, en parte al inglés.

—Entiéndalo, estoy trabajando con las heridas que hay en su cuerpo y no puede ser tocado por manos que no sepan de…

—Ni siquiera pienso acercarme demasiado a ella. Sólo necesito verla. —escuchar aquellas palabras venir de Francis seguían doliendo, a pesar de que ya no intentar darle señales de seguir viva, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Como si fuese una pequeña realizando una travesura (no era pequeña obviamente, pero la travesura si era algo que se encontraba realizando) se asomó un poco y observó a la nuca de Arthur y a su mano en el pecho de su prometido mientras éste intentaba atravesarlo. Por un microsegundo, su mirada se perdió en sus ojos azules y abrió la boca sin razón aparente. Después de ver como sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa al igual que su boca. Había dejado de forcejear con el inglés y la observaba anonado. Después de quedarse quieto un par de segundos observó al hombre de espesas cejas frente a él. Madeleine se arrepintió y bajó la cabeza y las manos. Corrió a su mesa y se tapó con la sábana que Arthur le había dado, con suerte y no escucharía nada de la plática. Esperaba que así fuese. Por su bien mental, lo pedía—. Exijo verla.

—Ya te he dicho que es imposible, la mera exposición prolongada al oxígeno y a las personas que se mantienen fuera de esta casa durante mucho tiempo podría lograr que el proceso de descomposición fluya con mayor rapidez y provocar que las heridas que le he curado comiencen a pudrirse, cosa que no deseo. Mi trabajo es difícil y no quiero que alguien como usted lo arruine. —Le explicó con el rostro impasible. Aquella serenidad tan típica del inglés molestó de sobremanera a Francis quien intentó empujarle para entrar en la cámara.

—Soy su prometido, tengo derecho de ver su cuerpo.

—Eso no interesa, ni aunque fueses La Reina Victoria te dejaría pasar.

—Eso sería porque aquí no dirige La Maldita Reina.

—Eso sería porque estamos en Alaska, pero no por eso quiere decir que no podemos respetarla. Madeleine lo hacía, después de todo, nació en Canadá. —y a pesar de que aquello lo dijo con el propósito de alejar al francés, sólo logró que el enojo del otro se hiciese más fuerte y hacer que rechinara los dientes.

—Déjala a ella y lo que creía fuera de esto.

—Pero si es por ella que comenzó la pelea. ¿O me dirás que solamente venías a comprobar si su cuerpo se había descompuesto todavía? ¿Venías a admirar su cuerpo solamente?

— ¡Claro que no! Quería comprobar que no le hubieses quitado su anillo o que hubiese desaparecido de su mano. —Arthur abrió los ojos para suspirar y dejar de oponer resistencia.

—Tienes tres minutos para verla. No más, estaré contando. —advirtió al tiempo que destrababa la enorme puesta metálica. Francis sintió el frío calarle de tan sólo pararse frente a la puerta, pero poco le importó cuando observó el cuerpo cubierto por la sábana color azul. Se acercó rápidamente y destapó el cuerpo desnudo de Madeleine. No perdiendo tiempo, buscó la mano izquierda y observó en ella el pequeño anillo que le había comprado. Suspiró de alivio y volvió a taparla.

—Tuve una pesadilla en la que te lo quitabas, —fue lo que le dijo al cuerpo segundos antes de girarse para salir de ahí. Si continuaba viendo su cuerpo estaba seguro de que volvería a derrumbarse. Kiku no había tenido razón, observó el mismo tono pálido y rugoso que tenía su piel, casi azulado. Y también observó muchísimas líneas rojas en su cuerpo que, parecían, heridas remendadas. Recordó una prenda a la que se le abren agujeros y se les remenda. En la salida, se encontró con Arthur observándole cauteloso. Después de que salió, el inglés cerró la puerta y observó como el francés le observaba de la misma manera asesina.

—Ahora, si me disculpa; tengo un par de asuntos que resolver fuera por lo que le pido de la manera más atenta que deje el edificio. Debo recordarle que el acceso a mis _pacientes_ como prefiero llamarles, es para personas limitadas y ocasiones limitadas. Si me disculpa, debo ir a buscarle un vestido para su funeral.

—Si quieres, puede utilizar uno que ya tenía, reduciría tu necesidad de buscarlo. —se ofreció el franco. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Hay dos eventos que tienen que ser grandes para las mujeres: _Su boda, y su funeral._ Y, obviamente, por lo importantes que son para ella, en ninguna de las ocasiones el hombre puede ver el vestido. Por alguna extraña razón, las creencias populares indican que trae mala suerte. —decía al tiempo que era acompañado hacía la salida por el de ojos azules.

—Como si pudiese haber peor suerte que la muerte de la dama.

—Una masacre al momento de que una vela caiga en uno de los floreros y haga que todas las personas dentro del lugar estallen en llamas, ¿quizá? Sólo lo menciono como un caso hipotético. —se encoge de hombros y le abre la puerta a Bonnefoy quien sale por esta y le observa con una ceja alzada.

—Menuda imaginación para casos hipotéticos. Puedo notar que tanto trabajar con los muertos te ha hecho perder toda clase de esperanza en este cruel mundo.

—Después de conocer todo tipo de muertes no es como que me pueda esperar las cosas más brillantes en la tierra. —admitió. Le echó llave a la puerta y se encaminó a su auto.

—Pero no por esa razón tienes que ir en busca de las más opacas. No todo en el mundo se divide en luz y oscuridad. —Arthur se le quedó mirando un par de segundos, con el brazo derecho recargado en la puerta de su automóvil y con la ceja alzada. Francis se sorprendió que pudiese mover enormes cantidades de masa en pelo.

—Ya veo a lo que se refería —murmuró para sí, no lo suficientemente alto como para que el galo le escuchase por lo que no se preocupó por eso, continuó hablando—. Tu lema es equilibrio por sobre todas las cosas. Nada es completamente malo así como no todo es completa negro y oscuro. Todos tienen un medio según tú.

— ¿Quién te ha di…?

—Eso no interesa. Lo importante reside en que me estás estorbando para salir. —indicó al tiempo que señalaba la posición de Francis, que, en efecto molestaba la salida del auto. Después de abrir los ojos con sorpresa, dio un paso al lado y esperó a que el inglés volviese a hablar—. Mira, pasé por tu edad.

—No lo dudo. —mencionó preguntándose la edad del rubio.

—Y no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquello, te informo. —apuntó antes de que el otro comenzara a llamarle 'viejo'—. Por lo que te recomiendo que te busques a otra chica, que salgas con alguien. No dejes que su muerte sea la sombra detrás de ti. Cuando pequeño pasé por una situación similar. Mi padre había muerto y tuve muchísimos problemas con mi madre por eso. Dicen que los niños son más propensos a ver fantasmas, por lo que él me visitó varias veces y se lo contaba a mi madre. Ella me pegaba por mentirle.

 _Y quizá también se debía a tu propio dolor que imaginabas eso, no se necesita ser psicólogo para adivinarlo,_ quiso decir Francis, callándose por la anécdota del otro.

—Mi punto es, no aferrarte a tus muertos. Mejor aférrate de las personas vivas a tu alrededor. El amor viene y va, y la vida también lo hace. No veo porque no puedas superar una cosa por la otra.

Francis no pensó que con semejantes cejas fuese tan sabio. En un principio, había pensado para sí en molestarle un poco por ellas, pero después del pleito que tuvieron para que le dejase pasar y luego esos consejos que le daba, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no era malo… del todo.

—Gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta. —y a pesar de todos los pensamientos que habían cruzado su mente, seguía desconfiando del mayor.

 _Un sentimiento desagradable, debo admitir._ Pensó nuevamente para sí.

—

Cuando Arthur volvió de comprar el vestido, Madeleine intentaba cubrir su cuerpo. Arthur arqueaba una ceja contrariado.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No es buena idea que veas mi cuerpo, sigo sintiéndome avergonzada. —Arthur pareció comprender y suspiró.

—Veo que te alteraste nuevamente con la visita de él. —indicó— Es por eso que no le quería permitir el paso.

—Abrí un ojo mientras él estuvo aquí, ni siquiera lo notó. —a pesar de que no quería, se sentía decepcionada de que aquello no hubiese ocurrido. Arthur observó nuevamente la enorme bolsa que sostenía entre sus manos y volvió a observar a Madeleine.

—Te lo he dicho, hay cosas que ellos no pueden ver. A pesar de que te notó a través del cristal —Madeleine bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Sin haber hecho nada para evitarlo, el inglés había sonado rudo y como si estuviese enojado con ella, después de saber que ella sufría al pensar en eso, suavizó su tono de voz— después de ver tu cuerpo sin vida se aferró a la idea de que no la había en ti, por lo que su inconsciente le obligó a cegar sus ojos a cualquier otra acción tuya.

—Entonces, ¿así de malo es que me vea? —Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Había notado aquella chispa de esperanza brillar en sus ojos, no había podido evitar quedarse a mirarla, cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue demasiado tarde para reparar su error.

—Así es. ¿Qué opinas? —Madeleine levantó la vista a lo que sea que estuviese levantando el otro. Se encontró con un vestido negro con encaje en las mangas y por encima del área de los senos, el resto, estaba hecho de una tela parecida a la seda. Probablemente y lo fuera. El diseño del encaje llegaba hasta el cuello y las mangas eran de ¾, el pliegue de la falta le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y parecía haber sido hecho por los dioses.

—Parecer haber sido hecho por Elizaveta. —dijo para sí la canadiense a lo que Arthur asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Ella lo diseñó?

—Así es. Se lo pedí como un favor especial a lo que ella accedió. Al parecer, te había tomado las medidas hace un par de días y como habían tenido un contratiempo —Madeleine desvió la vista recordando el _contratiempo_ que les había evitado diseñar el vestido—. Me dijo que había planeado éste diseño para tu vestido de boda, y actualmente la única diferencia, como puedes apreciar, es el color que hay en él.

Madeleine asintió al volver a observarle.

— ¿Cuántos días dijiste que faltaban? —Preguntó. Arthur lo pensó un par de minutos antes de responderle.

—Tres. Al parecer, tardé más tiempo del previsto (dos días) en arreglarte por lo que perdí un día. Aun así, se suponía que dejaba dos días para que cada una descansase. El día número cinco, hoy, se supone que les coso los ojos pero según recuerdo, me pediste no hacerlo.

Madeleine asintió.

—Gracias por recordarlo. ¿Puedo verlo más de cerca? —Preguntó extendiendo las manos a lo que el inglés asintió alcanzándole el tejido. Justo como lo había imaginado, era suave, y después de averiguar con un par de pases con sus dedos se aseguró que sí, era seda. Así estuvo durante un par de minutos, cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto que su piel hacía al contacto con la tela.

—Gracias… —susurró—. No creí… nunca me imaginé que la muerte fuera un proceso tan lento… ¿sabes? Siempre imaginé que todos los seres simplemente abandonábamos la vida. No pensé en un intrincado proceso antes de _abandonar verdaderamente la vida._

—Es mucho más complicado de comprender al inicio. —asintió el otro— A pesar de que hay muchísimas personas con la capacidad de ver muertos, la mayoría de ellas no tienen el conocimiento suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no todas las personas pueden hacerlo, por lo que terminan por juzgarles de locos y eventualmente sí se vuelven así.

La canadiense se quedó pensando durante unos minutos eso. ¿Qué hubiese pasado con ella al encontrarse con alguien como los que Arthur mencionaba? ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella de haber sido uno de ellos? ¿Se hubiese vuelto loca? ¿Se hubiese casado con Francis y su vida seguiría igual?

La imagen de sí misma observando a Francis en la playa caminar sin notar a un niño que lloraba (y que ella misma si veía) la atacó. Visualizó nuevamente el paisaje, el pequeño llorando, ella se acercaba a él. Francis la había observado extraño, le preguntaba qué le ocurría a lo que ella negaba que creía haber visto algo en la arena. Le pidió que regresara al hotel sin ella, la Luna de Miel podía comenzar hasta la noche. Francis le sonreía pícaramente y asentía con la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios y caminar al hotel. Ella, mientras tanto, se quedaba cuidado del niño, quién tal parecía, había perdido su madre. Le consolaba y jugaba un poco con él hasta que el atardecer era sucedido por el crepúsculo. Que era cuando el niño le sonreía, agradecía y se iba caminando por la arena… desapareciendo.

No pudo evitar que lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos al recordar que aquél sólo podía pensarse como un caso hipotético. Nunca sucedería porque ella estaba _muerta,_ ella no era quién tenía los poderes en esa habitación, se debía recordar. Y menos era la que podía ver muertos (bueno, no al menos en esos momentos) tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo comienzas a maquillarme?

—Pasado mañana. Probablemente. No creo necesario maquillarte un día antes cuando puedo hacerlo un par de horas. Me toma el tiempo justo, te tomo la fotografía y nos vamos. Tampoco es como si tarde tanto en hacerlo.

— ¿Para qué es eso de la foto? Tomando el tema.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—El maquillar a alguien es una clase de arte. Bien, considerando que ustedes, mis _pacientes_ no serán vistas de nuevo me gusta tomarles fotografía para recordar mi trabajo. Es gratificante y te sube la autoestima al saber que haces algo bien.

—Ya veo… —murmuró sin exactamente sentirlo.

—

Alfred tocó la puerta al ver que la casa no tenía timbre. Maldijo internamente a su hermana al ver el poco estilo que buscaba para su casa.

Le abrió la puerta un confundido Francis.

— ¡Al! Qué… sorpresa verte aquí. —dijo arqueando una ceja— ¿A qué le debo el milagro?

—Bien sabes a qué le debes el milagro, así que no gastes vocabulario. —rodó los ojos al tiempo que se auto invitaba a la estancia. Según tenía entendido, hace poco más de tres años Madeleine la había comprado para vivir sola (aunque Francis vivía más ahí que en su propio departamento, ya que ese lugar era muchísimo más cómodo) y eventualmente formar una familia en ella. Por lo que Alfred podía notar debido a lo cálida que se encontraba la casa, supuso que Francis se encargó de ella durante aquellos cinco días de ausencia de Madeleine.

— ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? —preguntó Francis a lo que Alfred negó con la cabeza. Caminó arrastrando la maleta que traía consigo y comenzó a subir las escaleras— ¿Qué haces?

—Me quedaré aquí el fin de semana y el funeral. ¿No es obvio? —hizo ademán para hacerlo más notorio. Francis rodó los ojos y caminó a la cocina. Poco tenía para argumentar puesto que era el hermano de su (ex)prometida, y no le podía prohibir el paso por el simple hecho de que no quería ver su rostro de idiota cerca. De la misma forma, dentro de dos días era el funeral, tampoco es como si lo tuviese que aguantar tanto tiempo.

—La habitación de invitados es la que está al fondo. —indicó desde la cocina. Estaba preparando masa para hacer el pastel (él mismo se había ofrecido a realizarlo para el cumpleaños de su hermana y por todo eso de su anterior embrollo con la boda próxima a realizarse y después de eso el fenecimiento de su prometida estuvo con todo tipo de pensamientos y cosas por realizar que se había olvidado de ese favor) que tenía que tener listo para el día siguiente.

—Oye, ¿qué son todas estas cosas? —arqueó una ceja y dejó la masa para arquear una ceja y después comenzar a subir las escaleras. Se encontró con que el mayor de los gemelos había entrado en la habitación de Madeleine, comenzó a sudar frío. Suspiró temiéndose lo peor.

— ¿De qué hablas? —fingió inocencia, obviamente, después de recordar que el otro no se la creería, optó por la demencia. Fingir la segunda era mucho más sencillo de creer, sobre todo después de ver como el americano sostenía un par de esposas.

—Esto. ¿Para qué sirve? Según recuerdo, tú nunca fuiste policía — _para tu información, en la imaginación de Madeleine lo fui, sólo que mucho más sexy y sí recibía otro tipo de agos,_ quiso decir, pero se abstuvo por el bien de su fachada dementica.

—Es… de un amigo. —Tenía a Gilbert como coartada. Perfecto, él también era el tipo de persona que tenía _esa_ clase de cosas.

— ¿Y qué hace en la habitación de Maddie? —cuando se creía salvado, venía el hermano con esa pregunta. Maldecía la inteligencia (la mayor parte del tiempo siendo opacada por su idiotez) que poseía el americano y se mordió una mejilla por dentro.

—No sé. Ya sabes que todas las personas que conozco se _meten en las habitaciones de los demás como si fuesen Juan por su casa_ —advirtió esperando que Alfred captase la indirecta… no lo hizo.

—Hmmm… ¿de verdad? ¿Y quién es Juan? —ahora que lo recordaba, aquella expresión la escuchó de Toni.

—Un español. No lo conoces.

— ¿Y qué hace ese Juan?

—Entrometerse en la vida de los demás. —seguía sin captar la indirecta. Cielos, para ser el hermano de Maddie y (se arrepentiría de pensar eso) jodidamente inteligente, era muy denso de entendimiento. Resumió, que la inteligencia no deriva del sentido común. O de captar indirectas, seguía sin comprenderlo bien.

—Ohhh… ¿y dónde escuchaste hablar de él? —de la nada sacó una hamburguesa y comenzó a quitarle el envoltorio.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta? —la proposición de su cerebro de tomar las esposas que en un par de ocasiones utilizó con Madeleine para un propósito no sonaban mal cuando pensaba en esposar a su hermano en la habitación contigua para que dejase de joder.

—Ahora que lo dices… no me interesa la vida de ése Juan. —se encogió de hombros. _Vamos Francis, no tomes las esposas. No al menos recordando a Madeleine, no al menos recordándola. Puedes esposarlo fuera, en tu departamento, iniciar un fuego y fingirlo un accidente._ En su cabeza sonaba genial, pero se le olvidaba la coartada. No sería de nada aquél fabuloso plan sin ella.

— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —sinceramente, no le importaba, sólo quería que el americano se largase de la habitación y dejase de hurgar en los juguetes sexua- los tiliches.

—Son las cosas de mi hermana. Si ella las tiene y no sé para qué funcionan, debo preguntarle a alguien para no sentirme imbécil.

 _Oh, qué buena definición me has dado, mon am- Alfred. Amigo es Antonio._

—Lo que sea. Fuera de aquí, no es donde dormirás, no tienes por qué estar aquí. —justificó su respuesta. Alfred hizo un puchero, se terminó la hamburguesa y rodó los ojos para caminar al lado de Francis al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua— Infantil.

—Mínimo disfruto de la vida. —replicó al tiempo que husmeaba algo en su maleta. Cuando lo encontró se apresuró en sacarlo de la maleta y Francis se encontró con una enorme masa de color blanco—. Cuando Madeleine se mudó de la casa, no se lo había llevado. Desde hace años que se le olvida cada vez que viene a visitar y como pedí permiso en el trabajo para venir tan lejos, imaginé que sería buena idea…

—Kumajirou. —Francis observó anonado al peluche. Alfred asintió, _bueno, él no puede ser tan malo después de todo_ —. ¿Dices que nunca lo tomó?

—Según sus palabras, algo así. Siempre se le olvidaba y eso que no se olvidó de venir ni una sola navidad.

Francis las recordaba obviamente. A pesar de que nunca había visto al oso de Felpa, siempre había escuchado su nombre y sus características físicas por labios de la canadiense.

—Bueno, ¿lo tomarás o no? —Francis agarró al enorme oso y sintió entre sus manos la suave y peluda contextura del oso— Alégrate mínimo. Al menos, tienes algo de ella que nunca tuviste. Y que probablemente nunca tendrías si ella siguiese vida. Lo más probable es que lo hubiese dejado, abandonado y empolvándose.

Francis volvió a observar al oso. Era lindo, lindísimo. Para qué mentir. Era suave y felpudo y… y… era tan… de Madeleine. No tenía palabras para describirlo. Se sentía como ella. Lo atrajo a su pecho y cerró los ojos. Lo apretó más fuerte. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ya casi pasaba una semana desde que Madeleine… ¿tan poco tiempo había pasado? ¿Casi 140 horas? El tiempo pasaba horriblemente lento cuando se le daba su jodida gana.

—Francis… —susurró Alfred observándole preocupado. El galo le devolvió la vista al tiempo—. Me iré a dormir, según recuerdo, tenías un trabajo de… pasteles ahí abajo. ¿No?

Pero qué bruto. Debería bajar a revisarlo.

Se secó las mejillas y asintió al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada preocupada a la cocina. Bajó aún con el oso en brazos y se acercó a su _¡Hola entretenimiento hasta las cuatro de la madrugada!_

* * *

 _«This is what I brought you this you can keep_

 _This is what I brought, you may forget me_

 _I promise you my love, just promise to sing:_

 _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep!_

 _—_

 _This is what I thought, I'd thought you'd need me_

 _This is what I thought so think me naïve_

 _I promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep:_

 _Kis my eyes and lay me to sleep_ _»_


	6. (1,5) Primero el paste, después funeral

**Capítulo 1.5:**

 **Primero el pastel, después funeral.**

* * *

Madeleine se encontraba preguntándose lo que sería de su existencia después del funeral a sólo horas de éste. Según recordaba que le había dicho Arthur, después de eso venía la muerte definitiva.

" _A pesar de lo que muchas creencias dictan, la conciencia es lo último en dormir."_

Estaba segura que había escuchado aquella frase además del inglés. De su madre, probablemente. Cuando tuviera seis años y le preguntara cómo le hacía su padre para no escucharla si estaba a su lado, haciendo tanto barullo para llamar su atención y ni de esa manera lograba captarla. ¿Será porque su conciencia se durmió pronto? Le había preguntado a su madre.

La respuesta volvió a azotar a su cabeza.

— ¿Has conocido algún muerto que te pida un cigarro? —Se le ocurrió preguntarle a Arthur. El anglosajón la observó con una ceja arqueada.

—En tu expediente no dice nada acerca de que fumaras. —indicó con la ceja aún más alzada. Madeleine se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre es bueno intentar una primera vez. Sobre todo por lo incómoda que me pone el que me veas todo el tiempo _desnuda._ —Arthur suspiró ¿cuántas veces tuvo que pasar por esa situación con ella?

— ¿Y eso es malo porque…? —incitó a continuar. Madeleine se volteó y se cubrió los senos. Tampoco es como si tuviese algún sentido después de que Arthur ya los hubiese visto tantas veces.

—Porque es un cuerpo del sexo opuesto, está mal quedársele viendo.

— ¿Es necesario que te sigas cubriendo con esa excusa? Te lo dije ya varias veces. _No tengo esa clase de fetiches,_ podré ver la vida en un cuerpo muerto y podré verlo moverse; pero sigue siendo algo llamado _necrofilia,_ y yo no me muevo por esos rumbos. Así que olvídate que te haré algo.

Si Madeleine hubiese podido avergonzarse, estaría más que roja. La buena noticia, es que la sangre ya no circulaba por su cuerpo.

—Además, tu cuerpo le pertenece a otro hombre, y yo como caballero respeto eso. —Madeleine se giró para verle. En su rostro, se mostraba nostalgia, lo cual le extrañaba en demasía. Se olvidó de cubrirse y se giró completamente, volvió a recordar que era mujer y prefirió abrazar sus rodillas.

— ¿Alguna de tus pacientes fue alguien importante para ti? —La pregunta había abandonado sus labios antes de que pudiese detenerla. Arthur volvió a observarla, ahora, su rostro se había vuelto serio.

—Lo fueron. Mi hermana, y también hubo otra chica. Hace casi tres años. Recuerdo que comencé con la carrera de forense al haber perdido una apuesta con un compañero de primaria cuando éramos idiotas ambos, Francis —Madeleine abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Arthur asintió— sí, el Francis que ambos conocemos. Probablemente él me olvidó pero yo no olvido un rostro. Lo tomé pues, como una broma. Después de que terminara recibí la noticia de que mi hermana había muerto y fue entonces cuando comencé a trabajar. No quería dejar de hablar con mi hermana, así que pedí permiso para trabajar con su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió de que pudiese hablar con ella, de hecho, actuó de la misma forma que tú, insistiendo en que no estaba muerta —Madeleine se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta.

— ¿Por lo que sabrías cómo reaccionaría yo en cada situación, si soy como tu hermana fue? —inquirió la canadiense con el ceño fruncido de intriga. Arthur, después de pensarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza.

—Hasta ahora has sido la única en cuestionar todo aquello y, en realidad, a la única a la que le he respondido. Ella me había preguntado un par de cosas pero no supe respondérselas. No encontraba las palabras, pude llevar toda mi vida viendo a los muertos pero no sabiendo que eso eran: _muertos._ —se recargó en la pared que estaba detrás de la meseta y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Después de que comencé la secundaria, había entendido cuando eran muertos o cuando eran vivos.

— ¿Así puedes saber si yo estoy o no estoy viva? ¿Cómo me identificaste?

Arthur hundió uno de sus dedos a la altura de la tercera costilla izquierda de Madeleine. La canadiense resistió el impulso de golpearle por pervertido (si localizamos la zona en la que le tocó) cuando habló.

—Por esto. Tu corazón no late. Pero no es de extrañar. Tus uñas están muy rígidas y sé que no volverán a crecer, al igual que tu cabello y tus heridas no cicatrizaban. Sé notar entre la piel de una persona viva y la de una muerta: gajes del oficio. Pero lo más importante, es que cuando abren los ojos no veo nada en ellos. Quiero decir, ¿has visto a los ojos de las personas brillar? ¿Algo así que parece la reflexión de la luz a través de ellos?

Madeleine asintió.

—En tus ojos no existe tal cosa. Son como el fondo de una pecera de color morado. Son normales, pero no tienen la chispa de vida que se supone, alimenta el alma y el espíritu. ¿Comprendes?

Madeleine volvió a asentir. Arthur le sonrió agradecido.

—Bueno, como mi vida es aburrida y estamos cortos de tiempo debemos comenzar a maquillarte y vestirte. Déjame ir por tu vestido. Vuelvo en un minuto, ¿vale? —Madeleine dio su aprobación y Arthur abrió la puerta. La rubia se quedó observando el lugar por el que el anglosajón había desaparecido durante un par de minutos hasta que volvió con él y además de eso un par de zapatos, que iban a juego con el vestido y unos cuantos accesorios que él había comprado de su propio ingreso (hasta donde tenía asegurado). Abrió los ojos al ver que no solamente había traído el vestido, sino todo aquello además.

—N-No había necesidad d-de que… —murmuró, quedando derrotada al ver que de su boca no saldrían más que balbuceos. Arthur negó con la cabeza al ver la reacción de ella, hizo un gesto con la mano para que parase y sonrió.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Madeleine. He trabajado con mujeres por mucho tiempo, no hay tanta diferencias entre trabajar en una estética y trabajar aquí, sobretodo porque mi percepción frente a los cuerpos con los que trabajo es casi la misma. Sólo necesito agregarle un poco de seriedad, hacer muchos reportes de los daños al cuerpo y es todo.

Madeleine sonrió, agradecida por la ayuda que el otro le estaba prestando.

—

Alfred observaba a Francis terminar el pastel.

— ¿Primero se lo entregarás a tu hermana y luego iremos con Maddie? —quiso saber. Francis asintió con la cabeza.

—La casa de Michelle está a un par de cuadras, tú bajarás a entregárselo y yo te esperaré.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que te obedeceré? Yo soy muy diferente de ella, apenas y hablamos y estoy seguro que ni siquiera estaríamos preguntándonos de la existencia del otro de no ser porque…

Francis dejó de glasear el pastel— _Lo sé_. —le interrumpió— No hay necesidad de que me lo repitas por querer hacerlo. Habré aceptado los hechos pero si no los nombro es porque escucharlos sigue siendo doloroso.

Alfred rodó los ojos.

—Y también sé, que me arrepentiré de esto. Pero necesito que lo hagas, ¿por favor?

Había sido un error al alimentar el ego del americano. Eso lo descubrió cuando observó la enorme sonrisa sardónica que adornaba los labios de Alfred cuando supo que le estaba rogando. Maldijo el día en el que Jones comenzó a ser así.

—Si lo pones de ese modo… probablemente lo haga… —posicionó una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera pensándoselo seriamente. Como si de verdad estuviera pensándolo.

—Ni yo ni Madeleine tenemos tu tiempo, por si no te enteras. —informó lo que obligó a Jones a asentir con un chasquido de lengua. Terminó de preparar el pastel y con ambos brazos lo llevó al auto.

—

—Ahora, recuéstate. —ordenó al tiempo que abría el ataúd. Madeleine, le obedeció. Se recostó en el mullido mueble de madera y pasó de la misma manera la otra pierna. Cuando estuvo recostada, Arthur posicionó sus manos en su pecho y le pidió que se alzara un poco y de esa manera poder poner la trenza adecuadamente a como la había peinado, que debía yacer en su hombro izquierdo, de lo contrario estaría chueca. El inglés le daba los toques finales a su mejor obra (aunque no lo admitiría, se había esforzado mejor en ella que en el resto de sus pacientes) que no notaba la seriedad y la indecisión en el rostro de la quebecúa.

—Estoy algo nerviosa —admitió cuando el otro se alejó de ella. Regresó un par de segundos después con el anillo que le regaló Francis cuando se comprometieron (se lo había quitado, era necesario que lo hiciese si quería que Arthur la arreglase de todo a todo) y lo puso en el dedo anular.

—No debes estarlo, no hay nada por lo que te puedas poner nerviosa.

—Va a haber muchas personas, nunca en mi vida he sido buena frente a un gran público. ¿Y si no actúo bien? ¿Y si de verdad no parece que estoy muerta?

 _Era cómico,_ pensó Arthur luego de pensar un par de minutos. La forma en la que ella utiliza la metáfora. _Actuación, no es lo mismo. Nadie la notará, nadie la vería si mueve una pestaña._

—Esa es otra razón del por qué les coso los ojos. Mi hermana estuvo muy nerviosa en su funeral, justamente como tú. Te lo dije, eres como ella. — _Exactamente con ella,_ se recordó dolido. Madeleine le observó con los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¿A ella le cosiste los ojos?

—Me sentí muy inhumano, a pesar de que mi maestro me había indicado que lo hiciese. —se encogió de hombros. Madeleine tomaría eso como su negativa.

— ¿Entonces que le dijiste para que se le quitaran los nervios? —preguntó como último recurso.

Arthur sonrió. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Madeleine.

—Le dije que imaginara que conversaba con ellos. Como si fuese una prueba. ¿Te has sentido alguna vez nerviosa de las pruebas? —Madeleine asintió—. Bueno, es normal. Todo el mundo lo hace. Así que sólo concéntrate en responder adecuadamente, en tu mente, por supuesto. No respires y no te alteres si alguien se te acerca demasiado. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias. —asintió. Arthur la observó nuevamente con ojo crítico, aquello asustó a Madeleine— ¿Qué tiene mi rostro?

—Necesita algo más que no noté. —dijo al tiempo que buscaba algo en su bolsa (en la que tenía todo el maquillaje para sus pacientes)— Se suponía que debes parecer muerta y es por eso que no lo apliqué pero Francis tenía razón cuando lo mencionó. Tus labios no son lo mismo de color negro, a pesar de que el color combina con la ropa, tus labios son sagrados; no debí profanarlos. —cuando por fin sacó lo que necesitaba se acercó a la canadiense y le indicó que se sentase. Acercó el papel blanco y desmaquilló los labios. Dejó el papel utilizado en la mesa en la que antes estuvo el instrumental médico y ahora se encontraban varios productos de belleza. Comenzó a delinear el labio superior con un color rojo profundo muy parecido al que solían tener los labios de la canadiense al natural. Después de eso aplicó un poco de _gloss_ y lo recorrió con un dedo.

—Creo que es suficiente, llegaremos tarde. —observó la quebecúa señalando el reloj que había en la pared. Arthur se volteó, lo observó un par de segundos y negó la cabeza.

—Falta una hora y media. Sólo necesito tomarte una fotografía. ¿Me dejarías? —Madeleine no tuvo que pensar demasiado antes de que su cabeza asintiese sin dejarla escoger— Serán un par de minutos y nos vamos. —aseguró. Regresó con la cámara en menos de un minuto— Ahora Madeleine, por favor sonríe.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se curvaron muy tímidamente, y a pesar de que el propósito de Arthur al decirlo no fue que ella reaccionara (de hecho, decía esas palabras por mero instinto, como cuando nadas hasta la superficie a pesar de querer suicidarte a mitad del agua) pensó al final que la hacía verse muy mona. Gracias a mucho trabajo y mínimo unas cuatro horas, logró que Madeleine pareciese continuar viva. Su cabello recogido en una trenza y sus labios de rojo eran lo más parecido a lo que había en ella a diario. El maquillaje base que había conseguido para ella era muy parecido al tono de piel que tuvo alguna vez y con ayuda de un poco de aíre fresco lograría que se normalizara un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo, que estuvo en una semi congelación con el propósito de que no se descompusiera. Dejó la cámara en la misma mesita y se acercó a la cabecera del ataúd, en donde estaba la cabeza de Madeleine, aún nerviosa.

— ¿Lista?

—… Eso creo. Sí.

—

Francis tamborileaba con sus dedos el volante. Se suponía que su hermana y Alfred solamente habían hablado un par de ocasiones, cuando él y Madeleine se reunían para cenar con la familia, eso era todo. Tampoco es como si hubiesen hablado la gran cosa como para pasársela conversando durante, lo que hasta ahora iban, quince minutos y veinte segundos. Oh sí, lo llevaba contando con ayuda de su reloj de mano.

— ¿Qué les estará tomando tanto tiempo? —se preguntó para sí. Volvió a tamborilear el volante y ahora le agregó eso al pisotón que le daba cada cinco segundos al suelo. Después de contar diecisiete (pisotones obviamente) notó que de la casa salían Alfred y su hermana Michelle. Después de ver un par de veces y parpadear quién-sabrá-cuántas-veces observó que su hermana llevaba un vestido de color negro.

Se horrorizó de inmediato.

— ¡Oh, no! Tú no vendrás. —aseguró.

— ¿Y desde cuándo tienes poder para prohibírmelo? ¿Debo acaso recordarte que también era mi amiga? Además, no quiero a nadie en el día de hoy. Será mi cumpleaños pero quiero olvidar mi vida por un momento.

— ¿Cortaste de nuevo con Gilbert? —preguntó mientras posicionaba una palma en su frente. Alfred, quien no entendía ni _Gilbert_ dentro de la oración del franco viró su mirada curiosa de Michelle a Francis y de su peor ene-… er, Francis a Michelle consecutivamente. La morena se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo haces sonar muy repetitivo.

— ¿Acaso no lo es? —dejó la pregunta como respondida cuando su menor le lanzó cuchillas con la mirada—. Sigo sin comprender por qué nuestros padres te dejaron emanciparte a los quince años. Digo, ellos te compraron la casa por si no te gustaban los cuartos de la universidad y después te apoyaron cuando te cambiaste de carrera a los cinco semestres. ¿Era necesario hacerlo todo por él?

— ¡Cállate! Además, —dijo desviando la mirada— no estoy peleada con él. —se sonrojó repentinamente y se mordió un labio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dejaste de ser virgen? ¡El Espíritu Santo bajó y te quitó aquella fachada para lograrlo! ¡Te felicito! ¡Eres la primera persona que conozco que se ha esperado hasta la mayoría de edad para dejar de ser virgen! —al recibir un golpe de parte de su menor supo que se había vuelto a enojar. Sonrió aunque dejó las risas para después.

—Mi vida íntima nunca debió ser de tu incumbencia. —aseguró protegiéndose los senos, como si su hermano fuese capaz de detectar la edad a la que una persona perdió la virginidad… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, era muy probable.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema que quiere que salgas de tu vida por un rato? —Michelle se volvió a proteger del detector invisible de algo-más-de-lo-normal de Francis. No sería virginidad, sin embargo, era algo que estaba dentro del conocimiento de Alfred. O al menos, eso supuso al ver la mirada preocupada que le dirigía a su hermana.

—Ninguno. Sólo lo dije para que me dejaras en paz.

—Escúpelo Alfred. Ya te vi observándola en tres ocasiones en menos de un minuto, si es algo que te ha dicho a ti no tiene razón para ocultármelo. —el americano se vio en el apuro de responderle. Eso, o serle fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a Michelle.

— ¿De qué hablas? —fingió inocencia. Eso no servía con Francis, quien sabía cuándo alguien le mentía y cuándo no. Al menos, lo hacía con Alfred, quien todavía observaba indeciso a la morena que no se decidía.

—Sobre la plática que me esconden. En la que se tardaron más de veinte minutos y por la cual vamos tarde al compromiso con Madeleine. — _Funeral._ Era curioso la forma en la que él evitaba nombrarlo como tal. Tanto Michelle como Alfred evitaron comentarlo cuando ambos lo notaron.

—Hace rato me chequé.

—Hmmm… —incitó para que continuase.

—Y llevo ya varios días retrasada con mi periodo. —a pesar de que ese tipo de conversaciones no se dicen con tanta naturalidad, aquello tomó por sorpresa a Francis. Veamos, si le hablaba sobre su periodo retrasado, sólo podía decir una cosa…

— ¿Cuántas semanas? —no perdió nada por preguntar. Aunque se ganó una mirada incrédula de parte de Alfred y la respuesta de Michelle.

—Tres.

— ¿Y el problema con que yo lo sepa es…?

—Se lo dirás a Gilbert.

Francis suspiró. ¿En verdad iba al funeral de Madeleine para evitar pensar en cómo se lo diría a…? Tenía que estar tomándole el pelo. Quería decir, ¿qué tanto le temía Michelle a que Gilbert lo supiese? ¿Él se enojaría?

— ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? —de alguna sorprendente y mágica manera, seguía conduciendo y prestando atención a la conversación sin sorprenderse o enfrascarse en alguno de los dos.

—No sé cómo decírselo.

—Lo lamento, soy denso de entendimiento. —no supo si había sido sarcasmo, humor negro y la peor de las sinceridades. De cualquier manera, ninguno de ellos le cabía bien a la situación.

— ¡No sé cómo reaccionará! —por fin soltó Michelle.

Francis suspiró, en esta ocasión, para responderle sin exasperarse.

—Mira Michelle, si Madeleine hablaba de nosotros como el _Bad Touch Trio_ en ocasiones con varias de las personas que conocemos, no es por nada. Créeme que no será mucho peso para él si se lo dices.

— ¿Así lo crees? —preguntó insegura. Alfred, mientras tanto, se alegraba de haberse salido bien parado de aquél conflicto. Francis estacionó el auto y después de eso le sonrió a su hermana con una sonrisa que Alfred jamás le había visto: Del tipo picaresca.

—Obviamente. Llevo conociéndolo durante mucho tiempo.


	7. (1,6) Acepto

**Capítulo 1.6:**

 **Acepto.**

* * *

El funeral fue más sencillo de lo que le hubiese gustado presumir. Tampoco es como si hubiese demasiados invitados (Francis sabía lo tímida que fue), sólo familiares cercanos y si es que acaso, amigos de confianza de Francis.

—Hola Fran —saludó un albino. El galo dejó de conversar con su hermana al ver que ésta se escabullía al encontrarse con él. Gilbert, para nada acostumbrado a que la menor le escabullese ni muchísimo menos, arqueó una ceja—. ¿Le hablaste mal de mí de nuevo? Parece aquella tía tímida que conocí al terminar la preparatoria. Ya sabes, las que van a mitad de secundaria.

—Créeme que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. —opinó antes de que volviese a meter palabras en su boca—. Además, tampoco es algo que tenga que ver demasiado contigo.

— ¿Entonces por qué se alejó de mí? Se supone que soy su novio después de todo.

—Gracias por recordarme que sales con mi hermana menor, eso hace que nuestra amistad crezca como no tienes idea. —y claro, el instinto de hermano mayor sobreprotector no puede faltar en ninguno, sobretodo en pervertido-… en Francis.

— ¡Cómo crees! —Francis quiso palmearse el rostro.

—Como sea, no es el punto de la reunión aquí. —volvió a observar a la Cátedra. Gilbert le siguió la vista.

—Lo lamento. —no encontraba otras palabras para describirlo. Francis tampoco las necesitaba. Aunque bueno, tampoco es como si ambos supiesen hablar de sentimientos con ellos mismos.

—Ya casi comienza el padre con las palabras.

— ¿En verdad es obligatorio escucharle?

—No quiero desobedecer sus deseos. La misa ya terminó pero quería que alguien hablase en su funeral y sabía que si yo estaba presente no tendría la garganta para hacerlo.

—Vale. Lo haré sólo porque somos amigos, sino créeme que ni siquiera atendería el lugar.

—Es mi prometida de quien hablamos. Entérate. —odiaba hablar en pasado, era hastiante.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sabía, ¿quién fue la persona a la que recurriste por consejo cuando querías proponerte?

—Antonio. —sobre todo fue vergonzosa la respuesta por el hecho de que no dudo en sus palabras.

—Tch… ¿pero quién fue el que te dio consejo?

—Tú y Antonio, pero el tuyo era enviarla a un parque de diversiones y proponerme en la montaña rusa. ¿Tienes idea de las posibilidades que tenía de que el anillo se me cayera? Era una estupidez. Y lo del postre fue idea de Tony, que nada mal quedaba y además era muy romántico.

—Lo que sea. Verás cómo vienes rogando a mi cuanto necesites consejo sobre la vida del asombroso yo.

—Ajá, lo dice quién tiene a su novia huyendo de él.

— ¡Cállate!

Silencio, después, era el albino observando extrañado algo que Francis no entendía.

—Espera, ¿qué hace él aquí? —dijo señalando al rubio que estaba transportando el ataúd de Madeleine. Francis se volvió a verle y después arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, Arthur Kirkland. ¿Qué hay de malo con él?

Gilbert arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con él? ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién era él?

— ¿El hombre que preparó el cuerpo de Madd? —Preguntó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Permíteme refrescar tu memoria, Estúpida Rana.

Durante el par de segundos en los que Francis tardó en comprender del todo la frase, su expresión facial sufrió todo tipo de mutación antes de llegar a una estupefacción digna de fotografía. Finalmente, terminó con unos ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis y la boca abierta en una enorme O.

—Dime que no es cierto. —pidió. Gilbert negó con la cabeza lentamente, en señal de que no le ayudaría a mentirse.

—Lo habremos visto en el parvulario pero no olvido rostros. Por mucho que cambien, y eso que el suyo casi no ha cambiado. —posicionó una mano en su barbilla al tiempo que inspeccionaba al inglés, mientras que Francis seguía negándolo, pidiendo que no fuese él.

 _De todas las personas no él, por favor._

Olvidaba fácilmente. Quizá por eso es que no tenía demasiados amigos y hubo un año o dos (antes de Madeleine) que salía con una chica por semana. Obviamente, no se metía _tan a fondo_ en las relaciones con ellas, algo más allá de un par de besos y las olvidaba. Gilbert y Antonio habían sido los únicos que conocía desde los pañales. A Madeleine la había conocido por medio del albino, su hermano era un amigo del hermano de Madd (a quien, para su mala suerte había conocido antes de ella).

Y había olvidado por completo a Arthur Kirkland. Recordaba a cada rato insinuársele en los últimos dos años de la primaria (y hacer bromas respecto a lo gracioso que sonaba al continuar utilizando su acento británico) y después de eso sólo estaba la secundaria, Gil y Tony, Alfred, Madeleine y de eso ha sido su vida.

Hasta ahora. Hasta hace una semana y media, si somos más exactos.

Además, aquellas habían sido bromas inocentes, _tal vez no tanto_ , pero si lo suficiente como para no ser _tan_ malintencionadas. Igual, algo para el final le serviría de algo.

Ahora se encontraba preguntándose cómo es que, ni siquiera su nombre recordaba. Nope. No al menos hasta que su amigo albino lo mencionó. Ahora, todo cuadraba, lo que sea que dijese aquella definición. Si es que el mundo iba de cuadros, su vida no tendría sentido.

— ¡Asombrosa Tierra llamando a Francis! —sólo faltaba auto adjudicarse el cargo y tendríamos otro pronombre personal para Tierra. Entiéndase, Gilbert.

El franco tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, inclusive a pesar de que los dedos del albino estaban rompiéndose los huesos para que le prestase atención al Ore-sama.

—Lo lamento… me quedé pensando, intentando ligarlo con el chico que había olvidado. —ahora que lo notaba, observó que el otro había sido muy comprensivo con él, la mayor parte del tiempo. No mencionaba nada sobre ella y tampoco nada sobre el pasado entre ellos. Probablemente, al igual que él lo hubiese olvidado. Aunque, recordando una de las bromas, se le hacía poco posible, dado que él mismo le había sugerido en una de esas bromas (intentando ser sincero por vez primera e intentando ser amigos) que se hiciese forense.

Claro, eso fue hace años.

—Iré a hablar con Alfred —se excusó, en realidad, tenía deseos de hablar con Arthur. Aquella frase que dijo Gilbert fue una revelación para él. El albino no le respondió nada por lo que dio por terminada la conversación. Cuando Arthur, Alfred, Carlos y el padre de Madeleine hubiesen ayudado a transportar el ataúd de la canadiense (Arthur y Carlos le insistieron que no trabajase, no al menos en el funeral de ella, siendo tan pesado para él; no le sorprendía de Carlos, ni de Arthur pero se sentía fuera de lugar) se acercó y fingió hablar un par de minutos con Alfred.

El otro poco le escuchaba. Se encontraba observando el cajón. Por lo que se despidió de él con un _Te veré en los asientos_ que, probablemente no escuchó el otro. Buscando a Arthur lo encontró en una situación parecida a la que había sufrido el hermano de Maddie.

— ¿Observando el ataúd? —dijo para romper el hielo y conversar. Arthur se volvió a él sorprendido, después de comprender que le hablaba a él y no a otra persona tardó un par de minutos para responder.

—Algo así. Me siento raro, —admitió— he estado en un sinfín de funerales pero en ninguno me he sentido… de esta manera.

—Al parecer si seguiste mi consejo de volverte forense, según veo —los ojos de Arthur destilaron sorpresa. Después de abrir los ojos como nunca creyó que podría sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a su tamaño original.

—Así que si lo recuerdas. Pensé que sólo era una sombra en tu vida, algo que no volvería a existir.

Francis se encogió de hombros, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No lo habría hecho de no ser por Gilbert.

— ¿El asombroso yo? —el franco asintió—. Ya veo; en resumen, no hubieses visto al niño que fui de no ser por el albino engreído. ¿Me equivoco?

—No del todo. —sorprendido, Arthur volteó a observarle, a lo que volvió a encoger los hombros— Eventualmente, si me hubieses vuelto a decir estúpida Rana te hubiese recordado. Pero si actuabas como si nada era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar sin buscarla. Probabilidades casi nulas.

Ambos observaron el ataúd un par de minutos en silencio.

—Madeleine es… una persona singular. —admitió el inglés intrigando a Francis.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —quiso saber. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Es canadiense, tiene un hermano americano (de alguna extraña manera es un completo americano), un novio francés, un ex cubano, y un enterrador inglés. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Un primo alemán?

—Existe Ludwig, que es el jefe de su hermano. No creo que sea lo mismo.

—Es parecido, funciona. —ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Observaron nuevamente al ataúd.

— ¿Por qué siempre te apareces en todos los funerales de las personas que tratas?

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Siento que necesito apoyarlos. No lo entenderías si te lo explicase. —observó sus botas y sacó un poco de tierra con ellas— no es sólo preparar el cuerpo para su último encuentro con sus parientes más queridos, sino prepararlo para la eternidad y el descanso eterno. Además, tengo la creencia de que la conciencia es lo último en morir. No es necesario estar vivos como para creer que seguimos vivos si sigue habiendo conciencia.

—Es una teoría… competente. Más relativa que muchas que he visto… y sin embargo, tiene algo de sentido.

—Lo sé. Fue lo primero que me planteé al iniciar como forense. —al no encontrar ningún otro tema para hablar, ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos; el sajón en una cosa y el franco en otra. Mientras Arthur reflexionaba divagaciones suyas observando el descanso de Madeleine Francis resumía al tiempo que le observaba que, después de todo, no era el niño tímido, enojón y cejón (bueno, aquella última lógica era medianamente rebatible) que había conocido en la primaria.

—

Muchas personas lloraron por ella. Intentó no alterarse, sabiendo lo que Arthur le había recomendado, pero era impresionante ver cómo fue imposible. Más que imposible, era culpa de su corazón sensible y la forma tan sencilla que era para ella influenciarse por los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor.

Era difícil. Eso era lo principal. Era difícil fingir que nadie había a su alrededor. Cuando las personas se habían acercado a su ataúd fue difícil responderles sólo pensando, por no olvidarnos de evitar que moviese sus labios al responderles.

Lo peor vino cuando apareció Carlos y después de él, Francis.

El moreno, le acarició de forma leve el hombro. Madeleine no podía observarle el rostro, pero sabía de previo la sonrisa que adornaría los labios del cubano. Siempre, con su imborrable sonrisa gentil, cariñosa y adulante en sus labios.

—Hey Madd, ¿recuerdas la primera ocasión en la que estuviste en el hospital por jugar con Alfred? ¿Recuerdas que fui a visitarte todos los días? Fue la primera ocasión que tuvimos para conversar verdaderamente sin la presencia de tu hermano. Cuando tenías ocho años. Después de eso, recuerdo que no querías separarte de mí. —se detuvo un momento y Madeleine agradecía el gesto, de lo contrario, no se hubiese contenido y hubiese llorado—. También cuando comenzamos a salir, a pesar de que fueron sólo tres años, sabía que era demasiado temprano para ti, catorce años… no sé qué más decir, me alegré verdaderamente cuando me mencionaste que te casarías, al ver que te amaba demasiado.

Besó su frente.

—Adiós Madd, nos vemos en el más allá.

Se alejó y le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros a Francis, quien se acercaba.

Si hubiera podido, Madeleine habría contenido la respiración. Hacia sólo tres días que él no la veía y a pesar de eso sentía su pecho oprimirle. Escuchó como se arrodillaba a su lado y sintió el cálido aliento que salía de él. No pasó más de tres segundos antes de que sintiera que tomaba su mano.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y la pobreza; _en la vida y en la muerte_ ; por favor, Madeleine, sé mi esposa. —al tiempo que en el mismo dedo en el que salía el diamante a relucir, posicionaba otro anillo, en esta ocasión hecho de puro oro.

La canadiense hubiese querido responder. Francis le besó dulcemente en los labios antes de que pudiese responder, de igual forma, no _podía_ hacerlo.

—Descansa, _mon amour_ —dijo antes de alejarse. Para finalizar, llegó Arthur y acercó sus labios a su oído.

—Tranquila, Madeleine, verás que ya todo terminará. Sólo quédate quieta, nadie debe verte mover un músculo. —le decía suave. Aquello la relajó sólo un poco. El resto de ella seguía tensa— Ya casi es hora del entierro. ¿Crees poder aguantar hasta ese tiempo?

Movió ligeramente una de sus pestañas, no debería ser tan obvia estando todos presentes. Un pestañeó era Sí y dos No, hasta donde su conocimiento era dictado.

—Bien, tranquila.

—

El entierro no duró mucho más de lo previsto. Como típicamente salía en todos los funerales, llovió. La mayor parte de las personas venían preparadas con su propio paraguas. Pero Francis no. Él quería sentir lo que era la lluvia calarle hasta los huesos. Quería sentir por una vez que todo dentro de él se estremecía con el frío, con la pulmonía que le daría si seguía con la misma ropa y continuaba mojándose, el agua arrastrando sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Estaba recargado en un árbol. Observó cómo Arthur se alejaba de la multitud que le rendía tributo a la canadiense y se acercaba a él. Con el paraguas en la mano, se le enfrentó.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Francis observó las gotas de lluvia pasar frente a sus ojos, esperando que de ellas saliese la respuesta que el anglosajón esperaba de él.

—No lo sé. Es una palabra muy ambigua y mentirosa. — _hace dos semanas todo estaba bien_ , quiso agregar. Se calló y no pronunció las palabras por miedo a que el viento revelase sus pensamientos.

—No lo sería si de verdad lo sintieses. —Francis se encontró con que no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para observar al otro despectivamente. El foso en el que enterraban su cuerpo arrastraba toda su energía. Era… como si le enterraran a él y no a Madd, vivo, obviamente.

— ¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

—Mera formalidad.

—Estúpido caballerismo inglés.

— ¿Te olvidas de tu ascendencia franca?

—No. Pero al menos no existe la hipocresía.

—No hay necesidad de que seas tan inmaduro. Si quieres apoyo puedo dártelo. —se encogió de hombros. Francis soltó un resoplido y levantó la mirada al cielo. Rio un poco para destensarse.

— ¿Cómo? Hasta donde sé, en aquellos libritos raros que tomabas del librero de tu madre decía de todo tipo de magia negra menos de revivir cuerpos.

—Eran sólo leyendas. Además, decía que quedaba estrictamente prohibido intentar revivir un cuerpo… iba contra toda ley de la naturaleza o…

— ¿Esas cosas se relacionaban con la naturaleza?

—No por ser magia negra quiere decir que sea en contra de lo puro. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que no todo lo blanco podía ser bueno y… que a veces lo negro puede ser en realidad algo más que oscuridad? Como bien lo dijiste, el _bien_ es una palabra ambigua y mentirosa. Por ejemplo: un ángel. No por estar vestido y agraciado con el poder del Dios en el que todo creen, quiere decir que cometer genocidio en nombre de Su Santidad sea lo adecuado.

—Recuerdo que criticabas demasiado eso en aquél entonces. —se había sorprendido de lo listo que era en primaria, hasta llegó a tenerle envidia. Obviamente, disfrazada en sátira y burlas así como otras tonterías.

—No he cambiado mucho mi forma de pensar —tomó una pausa—. Mi punto aquí es… deja a los muertos descansar. No intentes revivirlos. Esa es una lección que duramente se aprende en este negocio.

Francis sonrió. Después de una pausa bajó la mirada, recordando a Kiku quien se encontraba allá cerca de la canadiense. Recordó sus palabras.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo un pupilo.

—Creo recordarlo vagamente. —asintió Arthur. Francis continuó, sabiendo que se arriesgaba.

—Dijo que había visto a Madeleine en tu sala… sosteniendo un cuchillo —comenzó a reírse de eso, como si fuese lo más gracioso que había escuchado en toda su vida, sin haber notado como Arthur empalidecía ligeramente—. Semejante tontería, ¿no crees? ¡Madeleine está ahí! ¡Dentro de aquél ataúd que está siendo cavado!

—Francis…

— ¿Qué?

—Tranquilízate. Estas asustándome. —Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo rápidos que eran los latidos de su corazón. Y lo maniaca que se veía su sonrisa. Bajó la mirada en una plegaria de disculpa, sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras no fueron la mejor disculpa que podía ofrecerle. Puso una mano en el pecho del otro, para dejarle más claro que el agua que aquello era una amenaza.

—Hay algo que escondes, Arthur. Algo que mi pupilo fue plenamente consciente de ver. Te aseguro, que también lo encontraré. —y se fue del lugar. Dejando a Arthur con el ceño fruncido. Suspiro y se fue del lugar también, tenía un té y varios libros que le esperaban en su casa.

—

Alfred le regañaba por no haber utilizado el paraguas. Francis vagamente le escuchaba.

— ¡Si mi hermana no está aquí yo soy el encargado de vigilarte Idiota! —gritaba un poco. Francis rodó los ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo es eso? ¿Eh? —dijo con burla. Alfred infló los mofletes al querer decir algo pero al saberse derrotado desvió la vista. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca al creer que había encontrado una réplica para después resumir que sonaba muy estúpida y no tenía na da que ver con el tema que en esos momentos discutían.

—Yo… lo diré sólo una vez: _Fuiste algo especial en la vida de mi hermana_ , lo menos que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria es ver para que no hagas nada estúpido. —Francis abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hubo un momento incómodo hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. El francés se apresuró a abrir y se encontró con Elizaveta intentando recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración. Seguía lloviendo, y ella tenía puesto un impermeable.

— ¿Eli? Qué suce-

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más Elizaveta entró en la casa, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y de un bolsillo interno del impermeable transparente sacó un objeto pequeño con un papelito atado a este. Francis parpadeó un par de segundos antes de abrir sorprendido los ojos. ¡¿De dónde demonios lo había sacado?!

— ¿Quién…? —negó varias veces con la cabeza. Elizaveta, después de recuperar su respiración se lo entregó a Francis. ¡Era el anillo de Madeleine, el que le había entregado hace sólo un par de horas! Podía reconocerlo por la inscripción interna. _A pesar de la muerte_ decía, en latín obviamente.

—Kiku. —al ver que Francis no le comprendía en lo absoluto, soltó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar—. Me lo encontré en el funeral y me entregó el anillo. Dijo que Madeleine se lo había entregado y… también el papelito.

El franco parpadeó rápidamente intentando encontrarle una explicación a todo eso. Suspiró, tomó el papel entre sus manos y se sorprendió al encontrar dos palabras escritas dentro de este.

 _ **«Acepto. Madeleine.»**_

Lo más sorprendente de todo, no sólo no parecía la letra del pequeño niño pelinegro, sino…

—Madeleine. —sus manos comenzaron a temblar irrefrenablemente, casi dejando caer el anillo. Alfred quiso saber qué era lo que decía pero Francis apartó y comenzó a tomar su saco.

— ¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber, el galo se quedó un par de minutos en su lugar antes de responder.

—Por respuestas.

—

Madeleine ahora veía por qué les cosía los ojos. Era una sensación horrible, la de estar dentro del ataúd y sentir cómo se te acababa el oxígeno. Aunque bueno… tampoco es que lo fuese a necesitar.

Hizo lo que pudo para sentirse cómoda. Le había entregado el anillo que Kiku le había entregado después de que el niño le susurrase al oído algo muy escalofriante.

—Tenga cuidado la próxima vez que vaya a manejar un cuchillo, señorita Williams. —le había pedido que se quedase un par de segundos y le pidió que le entregase su anillo a Francis. Y también una nota, a pesar de que la caligrafía era suya, la mano que la escribió era del niño pequeño pelinegro.

—Gracias. —le susurró antes de que el niño fuese arrastrado por su madre al tiempo que esta le decía algo parecido a: _deja a los muertos descansar, cariño_.

Observó su mano izquierda, la que aún tenía el anillo de compromiso y lo observó un par de minutos. Eso la ayudó a tranquilizarse. ¿Para qué temerle a la muerte si después de que ella legara, podría encontrarse con Francis cuando él fuese a buscarla?

Sólo esperaba que él viviese una vida plena y llena de alegría. Que siguiese dándole lecciones de cocina a Kiku porque el niño era simplemente encantador, a pesar de que a la mayoría de las personas les daba miedo su seriedad y timidez, a ella le recordaba un poco a sí misma de infanta. Recordaba que hablaba con pocas personas, su hermano, sus padres, Carlos y un par de amigos de Alfred (que no le caían muy bien, habría que agregar).

Ahora, había aceptado la muerte hace ya casi cinco días. ¿Por qué la muerte no venía por ella? ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba realizar antes de que ella decidiese tomarla entre sus brazos? No estaba muerta, es cierto. _Pero tampoco viva_. Resignada a su situación y al hecho de que no volvería jamás a hablar con nadie más que con aquél singular forense, ella había pasado su última semana acompañada de aquél hombre. Cuando llegó a conocerle bien, observó que, después de todo, era una buena persona.

A pesar de todo, comenzaba a creer que era claustrofóbica. Hubiese querido dejar en su testamento el no ser enterrada. Si la hubieran incinerado, todo habría sido más rápido y no necesitaría estar dentro de un ataúd, tres metros bajo tierra y menos impacientándose esperando a la llegada de las parcas. Con una de sus manos, intentó empujar la puerta del féretro, pero la masa encima de él era tanta que con sus brazos y su inexistente fuerza bruta podría abrirlo.

Resignándose nuevamente, posicionó su mano en su pecho e intentó dormirse. Esperanzada de no volver a despertar, justo como la mayoría espera lo contrario. Dormir y despertarse con el sol de otro día.

Comenzaba relajarse cuando escuchó un ruido que perturbó el silencio de su tranquilidad. Asustada, abrió los ojos. Comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Desde cuándo sus pulmones necesitaban aíre si no estaba viva? ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latir rápidamente?

No estaba viva. Eso lo supo al comprobar que su corazón no emitía ninguna clase de movimiento. Probablemente, la presión que había sentido en su pecho debió ser simplemente el susto que le provocó al escuchar a algo cerca. El sonido y lo aterrador había desaparecido por un par de segundos hasta que…

 _¡Clack! ¡Clack!_

…Una pala. Y comenzaba escarbar. Haciendo el mismo ruido molesto y comenzando a asustarla más de lo que había sido el primer impacto. Su respiración volvió a ser necesaria cuando sintió que había avanzado ya casi un metro con la excavación, la persona cualesquiera que estuviese cavando su tumba.

Repentinamente se acordó de las personas que saqueaban tumbas. ¿Será aquella persona que cavaba la tierra que escondía su féretro una de esas personas? ¿Intentaría robarse su cuerpo? ¿T-tendría alguno de esos fetiches extraños? Recordaba haber leído sobre la necrofilia, además de lo que discutía con Arthur cada momento.

Al volver a pensar en Arthur, la tranquilidad la invadió durante un par de minutos. Intentó relajarse, no escuchar los palazos que había encima de ella y descansar en paz, justo como decía su lápida. Volvió a suspirar, e intentó dormir. De todas formas, no podrían tocarla. Estaba segura de que no podrían.

Algo colisionó contra el ataúd. Quiso ignorarlo. Cerró los ojos fingiendo lo que _se supone_ era: _un cadáver_.

— ¡Madeleine! —hasta que escuchó su voz. Se sentó de abrupto y comenzó a toser como si estuviese ahogándose. Abrió los ojos y lo observó. Sus ojos tan azules como el océano y su cabello rubio tan sedoso. Se dejó atrapar por sus brazos y comenzó a hipar un poco, al no poder sollozar adecuadamente.

—Francis… —logró decir. Estaba alegre de que él estuviese ahí. Sin embargo, ¿por qué lo dejaba ver?

No le importó. Ahora él estaba con ella y eso era lo importante.

Una luz iridiscente la hizo encontrar la muerte que había estado esperando todo el día. Por fin, había muerto después de una semana sin estar viva.


End file.
